Her Blessed Prize
by Flashchimp
Summary: "Mommy, tell me the story of how I got to have four daddies." Eri said, stifling a yawn. Tea smiled softly and brushed her daughter's bangs.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh.

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Stick arround till the end of the story and I assure you, you won't be too disappointed.

:)

* * *

"Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Bee--." A slender hand reached from under the covers and slammed on the annoying alarm clock, shutting it off. A few moments later, a brunette head poked out, blue eyes opening reluctantly to glance at the time. 7:30 am. With a sigh, she got out of the bed and into the bathroom. After 20 minutes, her towel clad, petite body appeared again, walking toward her closet. Quickly picking out an outfit, she got dressed. Having finished her hair and makeup, she stared at the reflection staring back at her.

It wasn't Tea Gardner, the famous dancer, but Tea Gardner, head of the Marketing department at Dungeon Dice Monsters Inc. But there was no disappointment, no longing, and no regret in her eyes.

No. she was happy.

With a satisfied smile, she walked out of her room, and into another bedroom, decorated with various stuff toys and dolls. In the middle, on a small bed, covered in baby blue covers, lay a beautiful 4 year old girl, her brunette hair sprawled over her forehead. With a gentle and loving smile, she walked closer to the bed and gently shook the child.

"Eri, baby wake up." The little girl mumbled something in her sleep, eyelids fluttering beautifully before opening to reveal brilliant blue, just like her mothers.

"Good morning mommy." She said in a sweet voice, coupled with a bleary, but sweet smile. Tea smiled back and said.

"Come on baby. Get out of bed and get ready." She girl nodded her head and kicked off the covers. Tea shot one last look at her daughter, folding the covers and walked out of the bedroom. She went downstairs into the kitchen to begin preparing breakfast. She knew she didn't have to worry about Eri. Even though her daughter was only four years old, she was much more mature and trustworthy then any child her age. She knew Eri would be ready and down for breakfast soon.

Her prediction came true soon. Eri came down, wearing her school uniform, shoes, and hair brushed. She shot her mom a dazzling smile and sat on the chair at the kitchen island.

"Mommy, what are we having for breakfast?" She asked. Tea smiled and placed a plate of pancakes before her.

"Pancakes. Yay." Eri cheered and began eating. Tea just smiled and sat down as well, drinking her cup of coffee.

"Mommy, you are not eating breakfast again." Eri said with a frown. Tea shot her an apologetic smile.

"Sorry sweetie. I don't feel like eating right now. But I promise I will eat something when I get to the office." Eri held out her pinkie.

"Promise?" Tea locked their pinkie together and said.

"Yes. Pinkie swear." Eri seemed satisfied now and continued eating, while Tea went back to her coffee, watching her daughter. Eri was eating with enthusiasm, since pancakes were her favourite breakfast, yet she still was being careful not to spill anything on the table or her clothes. That was just like Eri, to do everything with as much perfection as she could muster. Even though Eri looked like her in appearance, but in attitude, she was so much like her father that it hurt Tea. Even though Eri had never met him, hell, she didn't even know him, but still she expressed so much of his qualities that it scared Tea. So many what if's rose in Tea's head, the questions that often kept her awake and at Eri's side for hours and hours for many nights. Her only salvation was hope that Eri would not turn out like him. She desperately hoped and prayed Eri would not be like him. Eri was her life, her light, her treasure, her everything. If she …

Tea couldn't even bear to think.

'No.' she shook her head. It would never be. Eri was her daughter, and would always be hers. She would do everything in her power to save Eri from his shadow, no matter what the cost.

"Ding Dong." The doorbell rang. Eri's head shot up excitedly, her eyes widening in joy.

"Papa." She said and made an attempt to get out of her chair, but Tea shook her head and placed her coffee mug down.

"I'll go and see who it is. You just sit here and finish your breakfast." Eri nodded her head. Tea got up and leisurely walked towards the door and opened it, to be greeted by the smiling faces of her friends, Joey and Tristan.

"Morning Tea." Tristan said as Tea moved aside to let them in.

"Ooh, pancakes." Joey said, darting towards the kitchen. Tristan and Tea exchanged amused smiles and followed him.

In the kitchen, Eri waited patiently for her papa to come. She heard footsteps and turned her head to see her papa, but instead saw Joey come in. A confused look appeared on her face.

"Daddy?" She said with scrunched eyebrows. Joey walked towards Eri and lifted her in his arms.

"Hey babe." Eri giggled at being lifted and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Good morning daddy." Eri said. "Where's papa Duke?" she asked.

"What? You are not happy to see me?" Joey said in mock hurt. "I'll leave then." He moved to place Eri on the floor, but she tightened her grip on his neck and refused to let go.

"No daddy. I didn't mean that. I love you." Joey chuckled and picked her up again.

"That's right. And daddy loves you." Just then, Tristan and Tea came in. Eri let out a squeal.

"Daddy Tristan." She said, bouncing to his arms. He caught her carefully and now carried her.

"How's my pretty little girl this morning?" He asked. Eris milled brightly.

"I'm happy. Mommy made pancakes and they are so good."

"I can smell that." Joey said and ate a piece.

"Daddy that was mine." Eri whined. Joey laughed sheepishly and muttered an apology.

"I made extra. I knew you would want some." Tea informed him.

"All right." Joey cheered and sat down at the island. Tristan placed Eri back at her seat and seated himself as well.

"Joey, you ate at home, and then you ate a donut on our way here. You still hungry?" Tristan said in amazement.

"That's because daddy Joey's stomach is a bottomless pit." Eri cheered, repeating what her papa Duke often said. Joey shot her a weak glare, but turned his attention soon to the plate of pancakes Tea placed before him.

"You don't know my situation Tristan." Joey said, stuffing his face. "Mai's got me on this stupid diet so I can't eat anything tasty. All I get is stupid fruit." Tristan shot him a sympathetic smile.

"Maybe I shouldn't give you this then." Tea said, eyeing the plate. Joey quickly circled his arms around it protectively.

"No please. Have mercy on my stomach." He begged. Everyone laughed at his antics. Tristan glanced at the clock and said.

"Hurry up man. We don't want Eri to be late."

"Where's papa Duke today?" Eri asked. "He always takes me to school." Tristan smiled and answered.

"He had some important meeting in the morning so he asked if we could come instead." Eri nodded her head in understanding.

"But don't you worry babe." Joey said, ruffling her hair affectionately. "We are going to take you instead."

"Daddy Joey. You messed my hair." Eri exclaimed loudly, trying to fix her hair. Tea laughed at her daughter's antics as she brushed her fingers through her to fix them. It didn't take long as Eri had beautiful straight hair, just like Tea used to in her teens. Eri even had the same bangs.

"Okay. I'm done. Let's go." Joey said, pushing the empty plate away. Tristan nodded his head and helped Eri out of her chair. Tea grabbed her school bag, with all her books and handed it to her.

"Now baby, be nice to all the kids and the teacher. And don't get into any trouble." Eri rolled her eyes, having heard the same speech many times before.

"I won't mommy. It was only once."

"Once?" Joey raised an eyebrow. "What happened once?"

"Oh nothing." Tea said, dismissing it with a wave of her hand, ushering them out the door.

"I got into a fight with this bully." Eri said with a proud smile. "He was bullying me and my friends so I beat him up. I hate bullies."

"That's my girl." Joey said proudly. "You show them."

"Next time, just tell us and we'll deal with the bully, okay?" Tristan said, and opened the door of his car to let Eri in. After Eri was seated, he turned to Tea.

"We'll see you later." He quickly kissed her on the cheek and sat inside. Joey did the same and they waved bye to her before moving out of her driveway. The ride to school was filled with conversation and giggles, with Joey trying to teach Eri tricks and pranks for bullies and Tristan chiding him.

They pulled up in front of her school and helped her out.

"Now tell me. Who is the bully?" Joey said, eyeing the playing kids suspiciously. Eri giggled and Tristan rolled his eyes.

"Ignore him sweetie and go ahead. Have fun at school." She quickly kissed each of them and ran towards the kids, laughing at her daddy's words. No doubt, daddy Joey was the funniest of all her daddies.

Joey and Tristan stood there, watching her talk to a little girl her age. Just when they were about to sit in the car and leave, they saw a little boy go to Eri and talk to her.

"Hey Tris, do you think that's the boy?" Joey asked.. Tristan eyed the boy carefully.

"I don't think so. They look like friends." He said and sat in the car. Joey still stood, eyeing the kid.

"He looks _too_ friendly for my taste."

"Shut up and get in the car or we'll be late for work." Tristan said. Joey scoffed and sat but his eyes were still glued to the children. They saw Eri laugh and watched the boy hold Eri's hand as they walked into the building.

"Did you see that?" Joey yelled frantically with wide eyes. "That little runt held Eri's hand." Tristan shrugged his shoulders and began driving.

"They are friends. I guess that's what kids do."

"No. that's what boys with dirty minds do." Joey growled.

"Dude, he is four years old. I bet his dirty fantasy involves gummy worms and chocolate." Joey's eyes went wide.

"That's what my fantasy is. Tris, we got a situation. We have to do something about that kid."

"No we are not doing anything. They are kids. We don't have to worry about that kind of thing for another 10 years."

"Keep fooling yourself Tris. I'm going to get to the bottom of this. I know or Eri is pretty and all, but no way am I going to let stupid boys get near her." Tristan ignored Joey's rants and continued driving.

* * *

The rest of Eri's day was uneventful compared to her morning, but when lunch came, she was excited and ready to see her other papa.

"Hey Eri, are you eating with us today?" Her friend asked and Eri shook her head.

"No, my papa is coming to pick me up today." Her friend sighed.

"Your parents are so cool. I wish I had as many daddies as you." Eri laughed and looked around the playground to spot a tricolored head.

"Got you." A voice said from behind her and soon, she was being lifted up in the air. She let out a loud giggle.

"Papa Yugi. Where did you come from?"

"I was here earlier but I hid behind the slides." Yugi said with a smile. Eri laughed and said goodbye to her friend, as Yugi held her hand and led her towards his car, where Tea was already seated.

"Mommy. Hi." Eri said happily as Tea hugged her and helped her in the car. When they were all settled in, Yugi drove them to the nearest family casual restaurant. Once inside, they quickly ordered food and watched Eri play in the children's play area in the restaurant.

"So, happy to be back with Rebecca?" Tea said with a teasing smile. Yugi blushed.

"I take that as a yes." Tea said with a laugh. "Why don't you just propose to her already?"

"I… I don't think it's time yet." Yugi said. Tea huffed.

"If you keep her waiting, she may just leave you, or better, she may just propose to you herself." Yugi seemed thoughtful.

"You think she is ready for this?"

"She has been ready for years." Tea said. "Just do it already. We all know that the answer is yes. So just go for it." Yugi nodded his head.

"Okay. I'll think about it." Tea smiled and called Eri as the waiter brought their food. After lunch, Eri was dropped off at her school again, where she excitedly told her friends all about her lunch date. She had been initially surprised that all her friends only had one dad, but she had four. But her mom said it was because she was lucky, and she certainly seemed to believe it.

At the end of school, she waited with her friends for her daddies to come. Normally, it was her papa Duke who took her to school, papa Yugi would occasionally take her for lunch, sometimes her mom would be with him, and then her daddies Joey and Tristan would pick her up from school to drop her at her aunt's Serenity's day care before her mom would pick her up to take her home.

She watched as the familiar car pulled up and her daddy Joey called her. Saying goodbye to her friends, she quickly ran to the car and sat.

"How was your day babe?" Joey asked, driving towards the day care where Serenity worked.

"It was nice. We played tag and hide and seek, and I won. Then papa Yugi took me out for lunch and mommy was there too." She said excitedly.

"That's good. Say Eri, who was the boy with you in the morning?" Eri seemed confused.

"You know, the boy who held your hand." Joey said. Eri smiled in recognition.

"Oh, that. He's Duncan. He's my friend."

"Just a friend, right?" Joey asked to confirm. Eri looked confused, and lost. "You don't kiss or anything, right?" Eri make a disgusted face.

"Eww. No." she said, scrunching up her nose. "Boys have cooties. I don't want to kiss them." Joey sighed in relief.

"Good. Keep thinking that for the rest of your life and my life will be easy." She giggled at his words, even though she didn't understand much. They stopped in front of the day care and Eri quickly got out, saying goodbye and entering the building. Her aunt Serenity was already there, waiting for her.

"Hey Eri, had fun in school?" Serenity asked. Eri giggled and nodded her head.

"Yeah. But I had more fun with daddy Joey today. He is so funny." Serenity smiled.

"Don't we all know that. Okay sweetie, let's go in so we can get started on your homework." Eri nodded and followed her aunt inside. Besides Serenity, she had two other aunts, Mai and Rebecca. Mai always bought her pretty clothes and shoes, and Rebecca taught her all the computer games. She loved all her aunts and daddies.

* * *

Tea was done with her work in the evening and quickly rushed towards the day care to pick up her daughter. She had a brief conversation with Serenity before she took Eri home and began preparing dinner while Eri watched TV, having finished her homework at the day care. After dinner, both mother and daughter sat together and watched TV, talking and having fun. Near 8:00pm, Tea took Eri to prepare for bed. After changing her into her PJ's and tucking her in, Tea sat by her bed, ready to tell a bedtime story, as was their nightly ritual.

"Mommy, tell me the story of how I got to have four daddies." Eri said, stifling a yawn. Tea smiled softly and brushed her daughter's bangs.

"Okay." She took a deep breath and began.

"Once upon a time, there was a queen." She said in a sweet voice.

"Can she be a fairy?" Eri asked. Tea laughed and nodded her head. Eri mostly asked for this story, being her favourite, but always changed the character to be a queen, or a princess, or a fairy. She figured today, she wanted a fairy.

"Okay, once upon a time, there was a fairy. She was pretty and smart, and really nice to everyone. She always smiled and laughed, and tried to make everyone smile and laugh too. She had many friends and she loved them all. The fairy loved to dance too. She would dance when she was happy. Her friends said she was the best dancer in the world." Eri smiled and closed her eyes, enjoying the story.

"There was a dragon that lived near where the fairy lived." Tea said, her voice losing the cheer it had before. "He lived in a big castle with huge walls and gates."

"To keep people away, right?" Eri asked. Tea nodded her head and ran her fingers through her daughter's hair.

"Yes. He didn't want people to come near him. So no one went near him or his castle. But the fairy thought that it was mean of people to not talk to him. She thought that the dragon was just lonely and wanted friends. So she decided to go to his castle." Eri's face held a frown now. Tea's eyes glazed over, as if in a different world.

"Her friends warned her about the dragon. They tried to stop her and told her that he was a mean dragon. They said he would hurt her. But she didn't listen to them and went to the dragon." She stopped there. Silence hung in the room.

"He hurt her, right mommy?" Eri said in a soft voice, not opening her eyes, but the frown on her face was gone.

"Yes." Tea whispered. "He hurt her. He hurt the pretty fairy who wanted to help him."

"Than what mommy?" Eri asked.

"The fairy cried and cried because she was hurt deeply by the dragon. She went to her friends and they hugged her and promised to help her. They said they would always protect her. But the fairy still felt lonely." Her voice changed and now housed a lighter tone.

"Then one day, the fairy had a beautiful baby with the prettiest face and the prettiest eyes. The fairy was very happy and named the baby girl Eri. But the fairy was scared that the dragon may come and hurt her baby. So the fairy's friends said that they will always take care of the fairy and baby Eri, and they all became Eri's daddies."

"And then the fairy and her baby Eri lived happily ever after with all her daddies." A male voice finished the story for them. Eri squealed in joy and got up.

"Papa Duke. You are here." Duke moved forward and hugged her.

"Did you miss me?" He asked slyly and Eri nodded.

"Yes. But daddy Joey was really funny. He said a lot of funny things."

"That's why we call him a clown." Duke said, ruffling Eri's hair who giggled in response.

"Okay, enough. You can talk in the morning." Tea said. She bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Now go to sleep. Good night." Tea got up and began walking towards the door, Duke following close behind.

"Mommy, what about the dragon?" Tea stopped and turned around.

"He still lives in his big castle with big door, still alone." Eri nodded her head. Tea turned the light off and made to exit when Eri spoke again.

"Mommy, if the dragon comes back, would you save me from him?" Tea's heart filled with emotion and she raced back to her daughter to hold her hand.

"Yes baby. I would do anything to protect you from the dragon. I won't let him hurt you… ever."

"You can bet on that. We won't let him come near you." Duke assured her. Eri smiled and snuggled deeper into the covers.

"Thank you mommy and papa. I love you." Tea kissed her forehead again and whispered.

"I love you too sweetie. Good night."

The turned the light off and closed the door behind them. Immediately, Tea leaned against the wall tiredly.

"I just wish she would get over this stupid story. It's so emotionally draining." Duke held her waist and they began walking down the stairs.

"Want Tea?" She asked, heading towards the kitchen.

"No thanks." He said, sitting at the island.

"I need it." She said with a sigh.

"You okay?" he asked in a concerned voice. She nodded her head.

"It's just that she always asks for the same story and every time, I feel so tired and drained. I thought I was over it. I mean, it has been more than four years." Duke shot her a sympathetic smile.

"Some wounds run deeper than we think, and just when you think they have healed, they bleed again." Tea nodded her head. This wound did run deep, so deep that she feared it may never heal. And she had no one to blame but herself. It was her stupidity that started all this.

Flashback

_Her friends just didn't understand. They didn't understand Seto, or her and Seto's relationship. Sure it wasn't traditional, but it was special nonetheless. Seto didn't spend enough time with her, not because he didn't want to, but because he was too busy. And she understood that completely. It was her friends who didn't understand it. Well too bad for them. She wasn't going to leave Seto. He needed her and she wasn't going to abandon him._

_She walked into the Kaiba corp. building and took the elevator to his office. The entire office was empty, since the day was over, but she knew he was there. He was always there, working hard. Sometimes, she feared for his health and well being. But all he cared about was his company. If Mokuba hadn't left to study in Europe, she could have employed his help in getting him to take a break, but now it was all up to her._

_She knocked on his door and after receiving a gruff reply to come in, she entered. And as she had predicted, he was there, bent over his laptop, typing away._

_"Seto, are you still not done?" She asked in a concerned voice._

_"What does it look like?" He bit back. Immediately, she knew he was stressed and needed a break. She walked towards him._

_"Seto, why don't you end this for today and come home? I'll make you a nice dinner and we can relax." She offered. He looked up to glare at her and then turned back to his screen._

_"I don't have time for this. Leave." He said. Tea was slightly taken back, but she wasn't going to give up._

_"Seto, I know how stressed you are and--." He cut her off and spoke._

_"You know?" He mocked. "Please." He scoffed. "Just stop wasting my time and leave. I need to get this done." She touched his arm._

_"Seto, you can do this tomorrow."_

_"Don't tell me how to do my job." He growled at her, causing her to retrieve her arm. "I know what I am doing, and I don't need an airhead to tell me otherwise."_

_"Seto, why are you being so rude?" she asked with a frown._

_"If you don't like the attitude, the door is right there." He turned back to his laptop._

_"Seto, I am only trying to help."_

_"That's it." He bellowed, scaring her. "I am sick and tired of you thinking you can help me. I don't need any help, certainly not from you. Don't think you are anything special and you can change me into a better man. You are just like the other idiots who waste my time every day."_

_"Seto, why are you being so mean? I thought you knew I cared about you." He scoffed, shooting her a glare._

_"I hear that said to me by many women everyday and you are no different."_

_"Don't you care about me Seto?" She asked fearfully. He let out a mocking laugh and pinned her down with his stare._

_"You are just like the other idiots who fool themselves into believing lies and make a world for themselves out of them. Just because I asked you out doesn't mean you are anything special Gardner. I only asked you because Mokuba likes you, and because I thought that you wouldn't try to take a piece of me by getting pregnant. But I am seriously starting to have doubts now." Tears sprang to the corner of her eyes._

_"You… you think I am a gold digger? That I am only with you for your money?"_

_"Tears don't prove innocence Gardner to don't bother shedding any." He said coldly._

_"I can't believe you. I actually cared about you, not your money. I never did."_

_"Sure. And the way you have been screwing me the past few weeks is all out of love and not to get knocked up." He said. Tears fell freely from her eyes now. She couldn't believe he thought so low of her._

_"I gave you my virginity because I loved you." She screamed in anger and humiliation._

_"What reason did you have for loving me, as you claim?" He asked with mock curiosity. "Was it because I have been so nice to you and your friends in high school, or because I am nice and kind to them now? Is it because I am generally a caring and loving person, always helping everyone out, like you? Or is it because I am a way for you to get to New York and Julliard?" A small whimper escaped her lips at his accusation and more tears fell. He smiled triumphantly at her pitiful state._

_"Listen, I don't care what your motive is. I have enough money to send you there so stop pretending to care and trying too hard. Just to home and enjoy the luxuries there, and don't bother me again tonight. I'll be home when I'm done." He said in a dismissive tone and went back to his screen, completely ignoring her shaking form._

_"They were all right." She said slowly and he raised his head. "You are a monster." He smirked._

_"Yet you are still with me." He said._

_"Not anymore." She said defiantly and he raised an eyebrow in amusement. "I was with you only because I cared about you, and I thought you cared about me. But I was wrong. I didn't know you thought so low of me. I won't be with someone who has such a derogatory opinion of me. " She turned on her heel and began walking away._

_"Good bye Seto. You don't have to worry about your money any longer. I won't be a part of your life anymore." She didn't give him a chance to reply or come to her and began running out of the building. She hoped so desperately that he would follow, and despite her pride, she turned around so many times to look back and see him, but he was never there. With a loud wail, she sped up and ran towards the game shop._

_"You were right." She said as soon as she entered, collapsing on the floor in front of the door. "You guys were right all along. He doesn't love me. He doesn't even care about me." She cried. Her friends quickly ran towards her and engulfed her in their protective embrace, letting her cry out her pain._

_"He said… he said that… I am a gold digger… that I only want his money." She wailed, burying her face in Yugi's shirt. Joey growled angrily._

_"That bastard. I'm going to kill him." Tristan nodded and both made an attempt to get up, but Tea grabbed their arms._

_"Please, don't. I don't want him to hurt you." They exchanged a look and sat down._

_"We are here for you Tea. Don't worry." Duke said._

_"Yeah. It's a good thing you're done with money bags. He can't hurt you anymore." Joey said._

_"Thanks guys. I'm so sorry for not listening to you." She cried._

_"Hey, there is no such thing as an apology in friendship." Tristan said._

_"Thanks guys. I'm so lucky to have you." She said in gratitude. She may not have been lucky in love, but she was very lucky in friendship._

_

* * *

_

_"Guys, I … I have to tell you something." Tea said in a shaking voice, 3 weeks after her breakup with Seto. The guys turned their attention to her immediately._

_"What is the matter Tea?" Duke asked, exchanging a look with the guys. Tea had been quite depressed during the last few weeks. They just hoped whatever she had to say wasn't too bad._

_"I…" she began, but her voice broke and tears fell from her eyes. Yugi rushed to her and hugged her._

_"What's wrong?" He asked._

_"I'm 2 months pregnant." She whispered. Yugi's eyes widened. He turned to look at his friends who had similar expressions._

_"You sure?" Tristan asked. She nodded her head and began crying._

_"Now I'm really going to kill that Kaiba. That bastard. This is all his fault." Joey bellowed._

_"No." Tea screamed._

_"We should at least call him. He needs to know." Duke said._

_"Please no." Tea begged. "Don't tell him. He said… he said that I wanted to get pregnant so I could get his money. This would confirm his theory." She cried. "Don't tell him."_

_"But then what are you going to do?" Tristan asked._

_"I don't know." She cried. "I don't know what to do." Yugi hugged her tightly._

_"Don't worry Tea. We are here for you. We'll support you no matter what." The other guys nodded their heads. _

_

* * *

_

_"I don't want to do this." Tea said, refusing to get out of car. Her friends glared at her._

_"We spent hours to convince you come. Then we waited hours for you to get ready. And now you're telling us you don't want to do this?" Joey growled._

_"I swear Tea, just get out willingly or we'll do it forcefully." Tristan threatened._

_"Can't you guys just leave me here in the car?" she begged._

_"No." Duke shook his head._

_"I know what you are worried about Tea, but don't worry. We are going to be with you all the time. You won't be alone for a minute." Yugi assured her._

_"It still won't stop what's to come." She said._

_"I'll punch anyone who says a word, I promise." Joey said._

_"Come on Tea, you look gorgeous and you're getting an award. You have to come." Duke said._

_"Graduation ceremony only comes once in your life, unless you graduate from college too, and the chances of that for us are slim. So let's just enjoy what we have." Tristan said encouragingly. She smiled and nodded her head, accepting Yugi's hand in getting out of the car. Duke closed the door of the limo behind them and then began walking toward the hall where the ceremony was to be held._

_As soon as they entered, eyes were upon them. After all, they had been the loudest and most popular kids of their grade. But the eyes remained locked on them, wherever they went, especially on Tea's slightly bulging stomach. Whispers soon followed._

_"I knew I shouldn't have come. I want to go back." Tea said, turning back. The guys grabbed her arms, stopping her movement._

_"Just ignore them and enjoy your graduation." Yugi said._

_"I'd punch anyone who even says a word, like I promised." Joey assured her again. They stuck together, when talking to teachers. Some seemed uncomfortable when trying to avoid looking at her bulging stomach, yet some stared shamelessly. Joey tried hard not to let his anger get the best of him. After an hour of mingling, the students were called to get their gowns and caps for the ceremony. The guys had to leave Tea, since they were forming a line according to their last names in alphabetic order._

_Tea stood in line, very conscious of the eyes directed at her. It seemed like everyone had nothing better to do then to stare at her and then whisper. Well, at least she hadn't seen Seto or her evening would have officially turned to hell. She wondered if he would show up at all. He was the valedictorian and was getting a few academic awards. But she knew Seto didn't care about awards. She wasn't sure if she wanted him to come or not. If he came, she may have to confront him, and after avoiding him for 4 months and looking like she did, she was not looking forward to it. But if she didn't show up, then she would have to deliver the valedictorian speech, and she was definitely not looking forward to standing up in front of everyone looking like she did right now._

_"So the rumours are true." She heard the girl behind her say. "Tea Gardner is pregnant." Tea ignored her and kept her face straight, moving along with the line._

_"Well, can't say I am shocked." Her friend, standing behind her said. "After all, she did hang out with boys all the time. It was only a matter of time before one of them forgot to put on the condom." The girls standing around Tea let out shrill giggles. Tea kept her jaw clenched and ignored them._

_"So who's the father?" Another girl, standing in front of her asked. Tea still kept her mouth shut._

_"I saw her come with four boys." The girl behind her said._

_"Can't choose which one to bring?" Another mocked._

_"I don't know how they are still with you. I mean, you are a slut, and you are pregnant. Why would they still stay with you?" Tears began forming in Tea's eyes, but she kept her mouth shut._

_"I bet she screwed them all and now doesn't know who the father is among them." A girl quipped. "That's why they are still with her. Even if she is a slut, she is carrying their child, and no man would abandon his child, even if with a whore."_

_"So they are just waiting for her to pop out the kid. Once it's out, they can do a DNA test and see who the father is. Then, it's only one person's problem."_

_"But for now, they all get to sleep with her." One girl cheered loudly, earning snickers from all around her. Tea's control slipped for a second, allowing a tear to fall but she quickly wiped it away. It would be her turn soon, and then she would leave. Thankfully the girls didn't say anything else. The line kept moving forward, the people in front of her getting called out to get their diploma. Finally, it was her turn. She heard the announcer call her name and took a deep breath._

_"You're up slut… finally after being under for so long." The girl behind her snickered as Tea walked out. Immediately, all eyes were on her. Everyone began whispering, and she knew they weren't talking about her award or accomplishments in school. Finally, she was called to receive her diploma from the principal, who openly stared at her stomach. Snatching the diploma from his hand, she hurriedly walked down from the stage. Duke was waiting for her already. He had been done before her since his last name came before her alphabetically._

_"I saw what happened." He said. "Do you want to leave now?"_

_"No. let's just wait till the guys are done. I don't want to miss them."_

_"Well, Yugi should be next,, but he's not up soon. Let's sit somewhere. You shouldn't be standing for long." Duke said. Tea nodded her head._

_"Seto Kaiba." The announcer called the name. Tea's head shot up towards the stage and her eyes widened as his tall figure walked up to accept his diploma and award._

_So he had been there. Then that means… he must have seen her. With dilated pupils, she got up._

_"Tea, you okay?" Duke asked worriedly._

_"Yeah. I need to use the bathroom." She said and nearly ran out from there. She raced into a deserted hallway and took deep breaths to calm herself. There was nothing to worry about, she assured herself. Seto hadn't bothered to speak with her or find her all these months so why would he bother now? Her eyes moved to her stomach and she knew what the reason may be now._

_So what could she do? _

_Her one option was to hide until the ceremony was over. This way, she wouldn't have to confront him. But she would miss her friends' graduation. The other option was to go out there and hope he wouldn't bother her. After all, he wouldn't want to mess with her friends in front of everyone and make a scene. _

_So the second option was definitely the winner. She quickly tried to fix her appearance and began walking back, when her worst nightmare came true. Standing before her was the last man she wanted to see, a.k.a. Seto Kaiba. Hesitantly, she took a step back._

_"So it's true. You are pregnant." He said, his eyes darting to her stomach for a second before meeting hers again. Mutely, she nodded her head. Silence followed._

_"Is it… mine?" He asked. Her jaw and fists clenched at his question._

_"No." She spat venomously. "It's mine." She said. He seemed a bit taken back at her reply and attitude._

_"Tea…"_

_"Don't call me that." She said. "I am a slut, or whore." She sneered. "Didn't you hear the girls?" He actually looked guilty. This confirmed her suspicion that he was there. She felt a wave of pain pass through her heart._

_"Why… why didn't you stop them?" She asked in a broken voice. He looked away._

_"I… look Tea--."_

_"You didn't want your reputation to be ruined, right?" She said in a soft voice. He refused to meet her eye._

_"Tea, I'm willing to pay--."_

_"Pay me?" She said angrily. "I can't believe you would even think that I'm still after you money." She said._

_"That's not what I meant." He said._

_"I know that you meant. I still remember every word."_

_"Tea, listen." He began. "That day… I shouldn't have said what I did. I didn't mean it."_

_"No Seto. You meant it… every word." Tea said. "You had always thought that about me, and that day, you said it." She closed her eyes, trying to force tears back. "That's why I didn't tell you, because I knew you would think I did it for your money." Her eyes snapped open, ablaze with anger and determination. "But newsflash Seto Kaiba, I don't want nor need your money."_

_"I am the father of this child, and it will need a father figure in its life." Seto said._

_"I'd rather raise it as an orphan than have you as its father figure." She said venomously. Seto's eyes hardened at her words. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go watch my friends' graduation." She said and made an attempt to get past him, but his hand shot out to grab her wrist._

_"Tea, I want to help with this child." He said._

_"Let go of my hand." She said in a deadly calm voice. He complied with her request and let go._

_"I am responsible for its bringing into this world and I am willing to help. I would give you enough money per month so you won't have any trouble raising the child."_

_"My baby and I don't need your charity Seto Kaiba." Tea said._

_"You can't raise this baby on your own." He said and her eyes went ablaze again._

_"Don't worry about my baby Kaiba. I know how to take care of people I love. Even if I have to beg or sell myself, I'd do it and raise my child, but I won't take a penny from you." With those words, she left, leaving a disgruntled Kaiba behind._

_

* * *

_

_Outside, she was soon met with Duke who told her he had been looking for her. She apologized for her absence and they both sat down. Yugi came on stage soon and then joined them to wait for Tristan and Joey's turn. Luckily, Seto Kaiba made no further appearances. Tea figured he had left. After all, he had nothing at the ceremony except speech that he could have easily refused. Just as she had predicted, Seto had left, but the teachers didn't come to her as their second choice, even though she had been the best candidate. But she realized her current condition would have deterred them. Nevertheless, she was relieved. They left as soon as Joey came off the stage with his diploma. No one said anything in the car except congratulations as they drove towards Duke's mansion. _

_Ever since she had entered her 6th month of pregnancy, the guys had insisted that she move in with one of them so they could take better care of her. Despite her protests, they had decided on Duke's mansion since it was big and had maids to keep a watch over her and cater to her every need._

_Once they reached Duke's mansion, they bid Tea good night. After making sure she was out of sight and earshot, they let it loose._

_"These people are such bastards, saying the shit they did. I wanted to break their jaws." Joey growled, punching a cushion._

_"They said stuff to you guys too huh?" Yugi asked._

_"They asked whose bitch she was, mine or Tristan's or did we share her." Joey said, clenching his fists._

_"I got same kind of questions and mocks." Duke admitted. "They kept asking whose child she was carrying. Some even said we all screwed her and were with her because we weren't sure whose was it, and that we had to wait for a paternity test."_

_"Bastards." Tristan said. "I wanted to hit them, but I didn't want to make a scene."_

_"I just wanted the night to be over so we could get away from all that talk." Yugi said with a tired sigh._

_"But that won't stop the talking." They heard the broken voice of Tea reach them. They turned around and saw her standing behind them._

_"Tea…" Yugi said softly._

_"That kind of talk will follow me for the rest of my life. Everyone will always ask me about the father of this baby," she said, wrapping her arms around her stomach, "and I won't be able to tell them anything." Tears fell from her eyes. _

_"They would call my baby a bastard and fatherless. My poor baby. They would ask it for its father… " She collapsed on the floor in a crying, sobbing heap. The guys raced towards her and engulfed her in their embrace._

_"Don't worry Tea. We'll figure something out."_

_"My baby would ask me for its father... what am I going to tell it?"_

_"Tell it and everyone that I'm the father." Yugi said. "If that will solve the problem, then tell everyone."_

_"Yugi…" Tea whispered in surprise and shock. He held her cheek gently and wiped the tears with his thumb._

_"Just tell them and I'll deal with them if they have anything else to say." Tea let out a sob and threw herself at Yugi, hugging him tightly._

_"You can't deal with people on your own Yugi." Tristan said. "You'll need help." Then he turned to Tea. "I promise to help you too Tea, in any way I can."_

_"The baby is going to need an athletic and cool dad." Joey said. "And since you both lack those qualities, I guess I'd have to step in and fulfil those roles. I'd be the cool, funny, and athletic dad."_

_"I'd be the handsome and sexy dad." Duke said. "The kid is going to be good looking. It would make perfect sense for me to be the source of those looks."_

_"I'm better looking than you." Joey said._

_"If it was a puppy, then that would make sense, but it's a human baby Joey. So human good looks count." Duke said. Joey growled angrily._

_"Down boy." Duke added and Joey let out a string of swears. Despite her state, Tea let out a small laugh._

_"We may not be the biological fathers Tea, but we can act as one." Yugi said._

_"We all promise to help you in any way we can." Tristan said._

_"We would never let this child feel the lack of having a father." Duke said._

_"We all promise and swear on this baby." Joey said, placing his hand on her stomach. The others joined his hand._

_"We all promise to always be there for you and the baby." Tears flowed down her cheeks again, but these were tears of gratitude._

_"Thank you guys. Thank you so much." She said between sobs. "I am not worried about this baby's future anymore. It has four great dads. I don't have to worry about anything now."_

_

* * *

_

_"Guys." Tea said with wide eyes as she entered the living room where they were currently playing video games._

_"Yea Tea. What's up?" Joey said, not looking away from the TV screen._

_"Umm, my water just broke." She informed them._

_"So?" Tristan said, still playing._

_"That means the baby is coming right now." She said through clenched teeth._

_"Cool." Joey said, still not moving._

_"GUYS." Tea screamed as a contraction overcame her. Immediately, they ran to her._

_"Shit Tea, why didn't you tell us you were having the baby right now?" Joey said, helping her stand and walk towards the door. Before she could reply, another contraction came and she let out a scream._

_"Call Duke and Yugi. Tell them to get to the hospital." Tristan nodded his head and ran towards the phone while Joey helped Tea into the car. They raced towards the hospital. Duke and Yugi came while they were filling a few forms. The nurse came and took Tea towards a room. They all tried to go with her, but were stopped._

_"Only one can go in. Who is the father of the child?" The guys looked at each other and then replied._

_"We are all her friends."_

_"Will the father come?" The nurse asked. The guys shook their heads. "Then one of you can go in." She said and entered the room. The guys looked at each other to decide who would be the one._

_"Yugi, you go ahead." Duke said. "God knows Joey and Tristan are not the right ones, and we all know you are the best ones." The other nodded their heads. Yugi smiled and entered while the others waited outside. The only sounds they heard were screams of pain. Finally, after 2 agonizing hours, the screaming stopped. Joey went to the door and made an attempt to get in._

_"Please, not yet." A nurse said, trying to push him out again._

_"But it's done, right? Why can't I come in?" Tristan and Duke also came forward and began arguing. Finally, the nurse gave up and allowed them all in. They raced towards the bed where Tea was lying unconscious. A very pale Yugi sat beside her, his hand still clenched within Tea's._

_"Dude, you okay?" Duke asked. Yugi slowly nodded his head._

_"So where is the baby?" Joey asked. A nurse came with a small bundle and stopped in front of them._

_"Who wants to be the first to hold the baby?" The guys' eyes widened. Slowly, Yugi nodded his head. The nurse smiled and handed the baby to him._

_It was so small, so fragile looking that Yugi actually felt scared holding it._

_"So beautiful." He muttered._

_"Is it… is it a boy or a girl?" Tristan asked. Joey's hand went to lift the blanket wrapped around it, but the nurse swatted his hand away._

_"It's a girl." She informed them._

_"A girl." Duke repeated, gently touching the baby's forehead. Just then, Tea shifted on the bed._

_"My baby…" She muttered in her sleep._

_"Wake up Tea. Look, I'm holding your daughter." Yugi said. Tea's eyes shot open and she stared at the small bundle in Yugi's arms._

_"My… my daughter?" She repeated in shock. Yugi carefully handed the baby girl to her and watched as tears rolled down her cheeks._

_"Congratulations Tea. You're a mother." Duke said, sitting on the bed beside her as she cradled her child._

_"what are you going to name her?" Tristan asked._

_"Eri." Tea said. "Eri Gardner."_

_"Eri." Yugi repeated. "Blessed prize. It's perfect."_

End flashback

"Penny for your thoughts?" Duke said, shaking her out of her thoughts. She smiled and finished making her Tea.

"How did your date with Selene go?" Duke smiled.

"It went well."

"So I suppose things are going pretty well for you guys?" Tea said, sipping her Tea.

"Yeah. Now there is only one thing left." Tea raised an eyebrow at his words.

"What's that?"

"Introducing her to Eri and hoping that Eri approves." Tea laughed.

"Why should it matter so much?" Tea said in an amused voice.

"Because I don't want to have a girlfriend that Eri doesn't like. The others have girlfriends and wives that Eri loves. Why should mine be any less?" Tea giggled.

"It shouldn't be a competition." Tea said.

"I know." Duke said with a sigh. "But I want to be with a woman who would be nice to Eri, which Eri would comfortable with."

"I'm sure Eri would love her." Tea assured him. Duke smiled.

"I guess I should be heading home now. I'll see you tomorrow at work." Tea nodded her head and went to the door with him.

"Good night Duke. And thanks for everything." He waved goodbye and drove away. Tea closed the door and sat in the living room, sipping her Tea. She was done half her cup when the doorbell rang. Placing her cup on the table, she walked towards the door. She wondered if it was Duke again, having left something behind. The guys did that a lot when they came to her house. She opened the door, but regretted it as soon as her eyes fell on the person standing outside.

"Why are you here?" she asked venomously, staring at Seto Kaiba.

"I… I want to see Eri." He said in a small voice. "It's past her bedtime so I know she is asleep." Tea glared at him for a few moments, but then moved aside to let him in. He followed her as she led him upstairs towards the girl's bedroom. Tea motioned him to stand outside as she went in to make sure Eri really was asleep. After she was satisfied, she motioned Seto to come in as well.

With silent steps, he moved towards his daughter's sleeping form and stood besides the bed to watch her. She was so innocent looking, just like an angel. How he longed to hold her, to talk to her, to hear her voice, to see her smile, to see her laugh, to make her laugh. But he couldn't. He wasn't allowed to do any of that. He wasn't even allowed to be near her when she was awake. The only time he could be near her was when was asleep, and oblivious to all around her, especially him, just as Tea wanted.

He stood there for a while, just watching her. Then Tea motioned him to follow her out of the room. Taking one last look at his sleeping angel, he left the room. Once outside, he followed her to the door. That was what always happened. Once a week, Tea would grant him the opportunity to see Eri when she was asleep, and after a few minutes of his silent longing, she would lead him out the door. When he reached the door, he stopped and turned.

"Tea… it has been four years. Can't you forgive me?" He begged in a tired voice. She shook her head.

"You need to leave."

"For how long are you planning to do this?" He asked, his frustration leaking in his words. "For how long are you going to keep me away from my child? She is my daughter too. I have just as much right on her as you."

"NO." Tea said. "You have _no_ right on Eri. You lost all rights when you refused to accept it as your own and defend her when she was called a bastard by the whole world. You lost that right Seto Kaiba. Eri is my daughter, only mine." Seto looked extremely guilty at her words.

"I know I have made mistakes Tea, and I'm willing to accept any punishment but please, don't deprive me of my daughter." He begged, his voice breaking.

"Your punishment _is_ to never be acknowledged by your daughter." Tea said. "Your punishment is to never be called 'dad' by your own flesh and blood Seto Kaiba. _That _is your punishment."

"Why?"

"Because I won't let you hurt her."

"I said I was sorry. How many times--."

"Words can't heal years of wounds Seto Kaiba." She said. "Your words have no value to me." His shoulders slumped.

"Please Tea, I'm begging you, let me be a part of Eri's life. I don't care what role I get, just… let me see her when she is awake. Let me talk to her, to spend time with her… please." Her eyes softened.

"Then wait 10 years." She said. He lifted his head to stare at her. "I don't plan on hiding this fact from Eri all her life. I wouldn't be able to even if I tried. I will tell Eri when she is old enough to take in the information. Then it will be her decision whether to accept you, or reject you." Tea said.

"Ten years?" He whispered.

"Yes. Now leave." She said, closing the door in his face. When the door was closed, she slumped against it tiredly. She waited there until she heard the sound of his car driving away. Then she walked upstairs to Eri's bedroom and sat by her daughter's bedside.

"Don't worry Eri." She said, brushing her bangs lovingly from her forehead. "I won't let the dragon hurt you. I promise."

The End

* * *

I had this idea in my head. I actually wanted it to be a multi-chapter story, but knew it woluld take me forever to finish it. So I decided to make it a oneshot.

Hope you guys enjoyed it.

Do REVIEW ppl.

And just to let you know, I will be updating my other stories soon... hopefully :)

REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh.

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

_Flashback/ Scenes from the past_

* * *

_"Mommy, why do I have more than one daddy?" A young child of 5 years asked her mother. The woman, named Tea, looked up from her laptop to regard the expression on her daughter's face before replying._

_"It's because you are special and very lucky." She said, delivering a kiss to the girl's forehead. But this answer did not seem to satisfy the child whose eyebrows furrowed._

_"That's not what Sheila says." The girl said. "Sheila says that everyone has only one dad and one mom, and some people have two dads but no one has four dads. She says that it's bad to have more than one dad." The little girl stared at her mother with wide blue eyes. "Is it bad mommy?"_

_"Of course not sweetie." Tea said, engulfing the little girl in an embrace she felt they both needed. "Do you think it is bad that you have so many people to buy you presents and take you places?" The girl shook her head. "Does Sheila have that?" She once again shook her head. "There you go then. Don't listen to Sheila about this stuff, okay?"_

* * *

_"Eri, hold still." Mai said as she carefully braided a flower in the little girl's hair. Eri shifted on her feet impatiently._

_"I wanna go and play with daddy Joey." She said and Mai sighed._

_"Sweetie, you can't bother daddy Joey today. He and you both need to stay clean until the end of the wedding." Eri huffed in annoyance. Just then, Tea and Serenity walked in._

_"Wow Eri, you look really pretty." Serenity beamed at the child who smiled widely._

_"Papa Yugi bought me the dress himself." She said with pride shinning in her eyes. Tea smiled and bent down to kiss her daughter's head._

_"How is Rebecca?" Mai asked. Last she had been in the room with the bride-to-be, they had enjoyed a screaming fest, with Rebecca shedding a few tears and Mai marching out in frustration. Both blondes were as stubborn as they came, and neither one refused to listen to the other's suggestions._

_"She is fine now. We managed to fix the dress issue." Tea said and Mai snorted. "Mai, I know your idea was practical in the amount of time we had, but Rebecca wanted everything to be perfect. You understand that, don't you?"_

_"Of course. I completely understand." Mai said, though Tea was not convinced. "I am just glad that I am not her maid of honour. To think I would have had to deal with her for weeks is just…" Tea raised an eyebrow of amusement and Mai smiled. "I really respect you a lot more now Tea." Serenity giggled while Tea let out a few chuckles as well._

_"Why is everyone laughing?" Eri asked._

_"It's a girl's joke." Mai said with a wink. "You'll understand them when you get older."_

_"Daddy Joey says that I will be like him when I get older so I won't understand your jokes." Eri said._

_"Let's hope not." Tea said before picking up a flower basket and handing it to her daughter._

_"Okay baby, now just do as aunt Mai and Serenity taught you when the wedding starts." Eri nodded her head. "We'll head back." Tea said, motioning to Serenity and they both left. Mai sat on a chair._

_"Aunt Mai, can I ask you a question?" Eri asked innocently. Mai smiled and picked up the girl to place her on her lap, careful not to wrinkle both their dresses._

_"Of course."_

_"What is happening today?" Mai laughed._

_"Your papa Yugi is marrying your aunt Rebecca."_

_"But why?" She had been briefed on her duties as a flower girl but nothing more. The women had been so busy planning the wedding that they had left Eri in the care of her fathers, and in their company, Eri usually forgot everything except mischief._

_"Because he loves her and wants to be with her forever." Mai said in as simplistic terms as she could. Eri frowned._

_"But what about mommy and me then?" She asked, dreading the answer. "Doesn't he love us?"_

_"Of course he loves you and your mommy."_

_"Then why doesn't he marry mommy or me?" Eri asked stubbornly. Mai laughed at her innocence._

_"Eri, he loves you and your mommy differently than he loves Aunt Rebecca. It's a different kind of love." Eri did not seem satisfied._

_"Does he have to marry her and not mommy?" Eri asked._

_"Yes, because he wants to have a family with her." Mai explained. Eri frowned intensely._

_"But what about our family? Isn't he our family?"_

_"Of course he is. So are your other fathers and us. We are all your family Eri." Mai said, gently hugging the girl._

_"But papa Yugi lived with Aunt Becky and he is marrying her. Daddy Joey lives with you and daddy Tristan lives with aunt Serenity. Are they gonna marry you and not mommy and then have a family?" Mai hesitated before answering._

_"Yes but that doesn't mean they don't love you."_

_"But they don't love me or mommy like they love you." Eri concluded with a hint of sadness. "That's why they live with you and not us." Mai struggled to provide an answer to appease the heart of the little girl in her lap, but she was momentarily at a loss of words. Helplessly she watched Eri climb down from her lap and leave the room, clutching the flower basket in her fragile hands._

* * *

_"Mom, who is my real dad?"_

_"Wh… what are you talking about Eri?" Tea said while tucking her 7 year daughter in bed._

_"Well, today, we were learning about families, and the book said that everyone has one real dad and one real mom. You are my real mom, but who is my real dad?"_

_"Eri, this is nonsense. Go to sleep." Tea said, avoiding the topic._

_"Mom, please tell me. Who is my real dad?" Tea sighed._

_"You are not ready for it yet Eri."_

_"I am." The girl said with a stubborn frown. "I am not a baby anymore."_

_"Look Eri, one day I will tell you, but not today, okay."_

_"Why not today? I want to know today." The girl was in a stubborn mood. Tea frowned._

_"Eri." She said in a warning tone, but Eri was not deterred._

_"He is my dad. I want to know. Why won't you tell me?" Tea struggled with words. "Is he a bad person?" Eri asked. Tea looked into her daughter's apprehensive eyes and turned away._

_"Eri, I promise you I will tell you one day, but trust me when I say this that you are not ready yet. Now please go to sleep."_

* * *

_"I can't believe you broke up with her too." Tea said in a surprised tone as she sat opposite Duke in her kitchen. He shrugged carelessly._

_"Duke, this is ridiculous. You can't keep doing this."_

_"You said that last time too, and the time before that." He pointed out, grabbing an apple and biting into it. Tea frowned in annoyance._

_"What was the reason this time?" Usually, he used the excuse of Eri not liking his girlfriend or vice versa, but mostly the woman not liking his relationship with Eri. But Tea felt that this one was different._

_"Don't know."Duke said and Tea felt her anger rise._

_"Then why did you break up with her?" He looked up at her._

_"Because she is not the one I want." Tea looked away from his piercing gaze._

_"Why are you doing this Duke? You know I want you to be happy. Others have formed their own lives and I want the same for you." She said, referring to Yugi, Joey and Tristan, who were all happily either married or dating._

_"I have formed a life too." He pointed out._

_"Duke, you don't have to focus your life around us." She said softly._

_"What if it already is?" He asked back._

_"Duke…"_

_"Tea, it's too late for me to not care. I don't think I can even pretend anymore." He answered honestly. "Maybe if I had formed a stable relationship years ago, I would be happy by your standards. But I didn't. To be honest, my most stable and long lasting relationship with a female has been with you." Tea looked down._

_"Duke, you know-."_

_"That you are not considering a serious relationship because of Eri." He stole her words. "Don't you realize that you and I want the same thing for Eri? We want our significant other to love Eri like we love her." She knew what he was saying. He had said that before too, but she… for some reason…_

_"I care about you Tea, and I love Eri." He said softly. "You know that I am a good choice for you, just as you are for me. Then why won't you give us a chance?"_

_"I can't do that Duke." Tea said with tears forming. "I already took too much advantage of you all these years. I forced myself and Eri in your life. If it wasn't for me, you would be living the life you deserve."_

_"And who makes you the judge of what I do and don't deserve?" Duke said heatedly. Tea looked away in shame._

_"You keep saying and thinking that you somehow imposed yourself on me along with Eri, and burdened me. You are so absorbed in your guilt that you can't even see that I don't believe that." His voice turned soft and he reached for her hand. "I am glad for your presence in my life, as well as Eri's. If I am not a drug-addicted, womanizing playboy, it's because of you two. To me, you are a blessing."_

_"Duke…"Tea said with tears in her eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek._

_"Think about us, okay. I love Eri and I care deeply about you, and I want to be a permanent part of your lives, if possible."_

* * *

_"Hey Andy, what are you guys playing?" Eri asked a group of children huddled together around the swings._

_"We are gonna play tag, and then hide and seek."_

_"Cool, I wanna play too." Eri said excitedly._

_"No you can't." Sheila said, lifting her nose in the air haughtily. "Only kids with families are playing."_

_"I have a family." Eri said with a glare._

_"I meant that kids with real mom and dad are playing, not fake dads." Sheila clarified._

_"I don't have a fake dad." Eri said._

_"Yes you do. My mom says that all your dads are pretend dads. They are only nice to you because your real dad doesn't love you."_

_"That's not true." Eri yelled angrily._

_"Yes it is." Sheila glared back. "You don't even know who your real dad is because he hates you and doesn't want you. So your mom got other people to act like your dad. But they are all fake. They don't even love you because they have their own babies and they love them. They only pretend to love you so they are pretend dads."_

_"You are lying. They love me. They always say that." Eri said, a whimper escaping her lips._

_"Then why don't they live with you?" Sheila mocked. "They act all nice to you and then they go to their own homes to get away from you."_

_"Stop it." Eri said, tears in her eyes. "I don't want to play with you anymore." She said, turning away from them._

_"Don't play in the father-child games either. You need a real dad to participate, not a fake, pretend dad like you got."_

* * *

_"Hey Eri, who are you going to take to the father-child games at your school?" Duke asked as he entered the kitchen where Eri was eating along with Tea._

_"No one." Eri replied, not looking up from her plate. Duke raised a confused eyebrow._

_"How come?"_

_"I am not participating."_

_"But why not?" Duke was completely confused at this point. Eri loved to participate in those games that were held once a year at their school. Every child got to bring their father as their partner and take part in child games. Last year, Tristan had taken part in the games and they had won some trophies. Then why wouldn't Eri want to play this year? Faintly, he recalled her having a sour mood by the end of the day and for a few days after but Tea had told them to ignore it._

_"I can't play because I have no dad." Eri's reply was a huge blow to Duke and he nearly stumbled on his feet. He eyed Tea who had stiffened visibly. Quickly trying to make amends before Tea spoke, he said._

_"Then who am I?" He kept his tone light, as if to joke._

_"I don't know. Maybe one of my many uncles who pretend to be my dad because they feel sorry for me."_

_"Eri, that was very rude." Tea chided._

_"But it was true." Eri replied back. "I don't have a dad."_

_"Eri, that is enough. Apologize right now and then go to your room. You are grounded. I will speak with you later." Tea said angrily. Eri slammed her spoon hard on the plate and angrily mumbled an apology before running to her room. All throughout this, Duke was dazed._

_"What the hell happened?" He demanded from Tea who sighed tiredly._

_"She has been demanding that I tell her who her real father is."_

_"And you are not because…" He left the sentence unfinished for her._

_"She is not ready yet Duke, you know that." He sighed._

_"She is growing up. We can't feed her fairy tale stories and still expect her to believe them. If she wants to know, then just tell her."_

_"I can't." Tea said. "Not yet. I know this is not the right time."_

_"I can understand why you would still withhold this from Eri. But you can't just refuse her either." Duke said soberly._

_"Then what the hell am I supposed to do?" She demanded angrily._

_"A compromise. Let me talk to her. Maybe I can help." She shot him an apprehensive glance._

_"Maybe you are not the-."_

_"It will be fine." He assured her. "I know she is just lashing out due to frustration. I won't take anything personally, and neither should you." He shot her a small smile before walking upstairs towards Eri's room. It was locked._

_"Eri, open up."_

_"Why?" She stubbornly demanded. "Did mom send you?"_

_"No." He replied honestly. "She didn't want me coming here because she thought you might say something rude and hurt my feelings. But I said it was okay. I know my Eri is not rude and she doesn't mean the mean things she says." There was silence before he heard footsteps and the clicking of the lock before a red eyed Eri threw herself in his arms._

_"I am sorry. I shouldn't have said that." He held her tenderly._

_"It's okay." He assured her. "I just want to know why you would say that. Did I do something wrong?" She furiously shook her head while still in his embrace and hiccupped before speaking._

_"You are not my real dad." He waited for her to speak more, but she sobbed harder._

_"You have known that for more than a year now Eri, then why the anger and tears today?" He asked._

_"Because everyone makes fun of me at school." She said. "They say that I don't have a real dad because he doesn't love me or mom. He doesn't want me or mom." Duke unconsciously tightened his grip on the sobbing girl._

_"That's not true."_

_"Yes it is." Eri insisted. "If my dad loved me or wanted me, he would stay with us. Uncle Yugi and uncle Tristan love their babies, so they always stay with them in their house. Uncle Joey loved aunt Mai, so he stays with her. But no one stays with mom and me because no one loves us. Duncan says that his dad went away, but then he got a new dad, and he stays with him all the time. But I don't have a dad like that."_

_"Eri, that's not true. I love you and I am always with you." He assured her. "And even if the others are not living here, they still love you. You know that." She didn't reply._

_"Eri, there are many different kind of families. Some families don't have moms, some don't have dads. Some kids don't even either." Eri looked up in horror. "Yes, there are people like that. You are very lucky that you have a mom who loves you very much and only wants what is good for you."_

_"Then why won't she tell me who my real dad is." Eri demanded. "I just want to know. I won't do anything. I won't go to him and leave mom. I just want to know so I can tell the kids when they ask me and tease me." Eri said, wiping her eyes._

_"She knows all that but she has her reasons." Duke said in Tea's defence. "But she did promise she will tell you when you are older."_

_"How much older?" Eri asked in frustration._

_"When you are mature enough to know that you mom makes good decisions for you." Duke replied. "And as for the kid's teasing you, just ignore them. They will get bored soon and then they won't bother you and will find someone else to bother." Eri seemed thoughtful at that._

_"And if they still annoy you, then you do that karate move I taught you. That will show them to mess with my Eri." Eri smiled before looking up at him cautiously._

_"Do you know who my dad is?" Duke sighed._

_"Yes, I know. But I will not tell you." He said before she could open her mouth and ask. She pouted. "Your mom promised to tell you and she will."_

_"Fine." Eri said, squiggling out of his embrace._

_"And what about the father-child games?" He asked, watching her climb into bed._

_"I guess you can come." She said. "You are closest to a real dad that I have, so you can come." Duke smiled before moving forward to kiss her on the forehead._

_"Bye babe." He said. "I will talk to your mom about the whole grounding thing. Maybe she will go easy on you. But when she comes up to talk to you, look very sad and innocent. Do the eyes Joey taught you, and say the lines Yugi taught you. It'll help." He said with a wink before closing the door._

_Downstairs, he was met with a nervous looking Tea. He shot her a confident smile._

_"Relax. I talked to her. She is only insistent because she is being teased by some kids at school. Plus, I think she is curious too, and getting frustrated at not getting a decent answer. But it's fine now. She won't ask you for another month at least." Tea smiled faintly._

_"I heard what you were talking about." She confessed._

_"Spying?" He said with mock hurt and she glared._

_"You were in the hall. I couldn't help it." He chuckled. "I… I have been thinking about what you said." Tea began cautiously. "And I think I am ready to give it a try." Duke's eyes widened ever so slightly. "I think it is best for all of us." He smiled before moving forward to embrace her._

_"I'm glad you got some sense knocked into you by Eri."_

* * *

_"Eri, I need to talk to you." Eri looked up to stare into her mother's serious eyes. Uh-oh, was she in trouble?_

_"Yes mom." She said, putting her most serious face forward. Tea stared at her for a few seconds before shaking her head, as if to dismiss a thought, before speaking._

_"Duke and I are dating." Eri's eyes widened. "We are thinking of moving in together."_

_"Really?" Eri asked. Tea cautiously nodded her head and the next moment, she fell back from the impact of an overly excited child hugging her._

_"Yay." She cheered. "Now we can be a real family, with a mom and a dad who stay together." Tea smiled and hugged her daughter back._

_"So you are happy?"_

_"YES." Eri yelled and Tea openly laughed._

* * *

_"Here." Tea said, handing Yugi a steaming cup of coffee. He accepted with a small smile and watched as Tea settled on the couch besides him with her cup._

_"So Eri is out with Duke?" Yugi asked, sipping his hot beverage. Tea nodded her head._

_"Yes. I believe they are playing laser tag today. And probably after that, Eri will drag him to the nearest mall and take advantage of my absence by getting whatever she wants." Yugi smiled._

_"Of course. Duke can't say no to her. But it is pretty amazing that he manages to take one day off every week to spend only with her. Rebecca has been hounding me to do the same and spend a day with her but I just can't spare an entire day. I don't know how Duke manages to do it since he is busier than me." Tea only smiled. Duke was extremely busy with the expanding business, but despite everything, he reserved time for Eri and Tea. Eri was the happiest Tea had ever seen her, and she too was finally at peace and happy. The decision to get together with Duke was the best decision of her life._

_"How is Rebecca these days?" She asked. Yugi shuddered._

_"Some days she is like a kitten, all cuddly and loving and adorable, and other days she is like a starved lion just waiting to attack and tear apart anything in flesh." Tea laughed._

_"Her mood swings can't be that extreme."_

_"As the person who has been on the receiving end of her temper more than is fair, I would say I know better." Yugi said sagely. "You were pregnant once too but your mood swings seem so tame compared to Rebecca's. Hell, even Rebecca's first pregnancy seems like a breeze compared to this one." Before Tea could comment, the door bell rang. Both exchanged confused looks._

_"Do you think Duke and Eri are back already?" Yugi wondered out loud. Tea shook her head._

_"They wouldn't come back this early unless something happened, in which case, they would call and tell me." She got up to get the door, since the maids were off that day. Yugi followed her and was as shocked as her when the door opened and revealed Seto Kaiba… an enraged Seto Kaiba. Without waiting for an invite, Kaiba marched inside the house, flaming eyes looking for someone._

_"Where the hell is he?" He demanded. "Where is that bastard Devlin?"_

_"What are you doing here?" Tea said, a frown evident on her face. "Leave right now." He turned to face her._

_"No, not until I deal with that bastard. How dare he?"_

_"Kaiba, what is the matter?" Yugi asked, trying to remain calm. "What are you talking about?"_

_"I am talking about Devlin attaching his last name to my daughter and pretending to be her father." Kaiba bellowed. A knowing look appeared on Tea's face. Just recently, Eri's last name had been changed from Gardner to Devlin, at Eri's request. But how had Kaiba found out about it?_

_Kaiba glared at Tea and took a menacing step towards her._

_"You think I don't know what is happening in my daughter's life? You think I am blind to all the decisions you make about her?" He spat angrily. "Just because I have tolerated everything so far doesn't mean I don't know it or agree with it. I know everything that goes on in her life. Out of respect for you and for the love of my daughter I never voiced my disapproval, but I will not stand quiet while you blatantly attempt to spite me."_

_"Spite you?" Tea growled angrily. "You think we changed her last name to spite you? Well news flash Kaiba, nothing in Eri's life or my life is about you. Her last name changed because she wanted it, because she asked for it. She wanted to take her father's last name." Tea relished the shocked and angered look on his face at her revelation._

_"Her father?" He sneered. "Devlin is not her father, no matter how hard he or you may pretend. I am Eri's father. Devlin is nothing more than a stray dog who thinks he has found a home and a family but he is not and will never be her father."_

_"You are wrong Kaiba." Yugi spoke this time. "Duke is Eri's father."_

_"Stay out of this Motou." Kaiba threatened but Yugi was not deterred._

_"From the moment we learnt of Tea's pregnancy, we all took responsibility of taking care of Tea and the baby, but none did more so than Duke. He had Tea shift to his mansion where he hired a nurse to take care of Tea 24/7. And when Eri was born, Duke again took care of Tea and Eri more than us. We all enjoyed relationships but Duke's focus always remained Tea and Eri. He has changed more diapers and has had more sleepless nights than any of us. And even today, all his decisions are made while keeping Eri and Tea in mind. The truth of the matter is that he has loved Eri as much, if not more, than any biological father would love his child. And Eri loves him just as much. To Eri and to everyone, Duke is Eri's father."_

_"Duke did no extraordinary thing. I could have done all of that too." Kaiba claimed. "But I respected Tea's decision to keep my identity hidden from Eri. I kept myself away for the sake of my daughter's well being."_

_"Oh shut up Kaiba." Yugi finally snapped. "That is bull shit and no one will believe it. You did nothing for the well being of Eri or Tea. All your actions were fuelled by selfishness. The fact of the matter is that the only reason you showed interest in Eri was because of jealousy. When Tea denied your charitable gift of monthly payments, what did you do? Did you even bother to offer twice? No. Instead, you left for a 5 month trip to America. And even when you came back, you didn't bother to check up on her, not even once. You didn't even care what state she was in. Forget her, since she obviously meant nothing to you, you didn't even bother to see what state your unborn child was, and if it was dead or alive. It took 2 years for you to acknowledge the existence of your only child, and only because you were jealous of her relationship with us. You were angry that your blood, your supposed property, was not only associating with us, but happy with us. The only reason you wanted to be a part of Eri's life was because you didn't want us to be a part of hers. You wanted to lay a claim on her just because she shared your DNA. You never saw her as your daughter, and never loved her as your daughter either. You only saw her as your relative by blood on whom you had natural claim. But Duke, who was not the biological father, loved her like his own flesh and blood. And despite your claims, Duke is Eri's real father. You, Seto Kaiba, are nothing more than a sperm donor." The words had barely left Yugi's mouth when Kaiba's fist smashed into his jaw. Yugi stumbled back from the impact. Kaiba advanced with a ferocious look in his eyes._

_"How dare you?" He yelled in rage, ready to deliver another blow but Tea was quick to run and block his path._

_"Get out right this moment or I will call the police." She threatened in a dead serious voice. Kaiba glared at her._

_"This isn't over." He said. "I have had enough of your games. Expect a call from my lawyer soon. I will apply for full custody and I would like to see anyone stop me."_

_"Go ahead." Tea challenged. "If you think you can win, then by all means go ahead. But in the end, you will be the one falling face first into the ground, and Eri will see you for the monster you really are." Nostrils flared, Kaiba snarled._

_"We'll see." He said before turning on his heel and walking out, not turning to see Tea tend to Yugi's bruised face._

* * *

_"Tea… can I… can I come in?" A hesitant Mokuba asked, fiddling with his jacket zipper while standing at her door. She stared at him for a few moments before moving aside to let him in. Mokuba looked around, but Tea could tell it was not to see the décor._

_"How can I help you today?" She asked, keeping her voice as neutral as possible, already fearing she knew the reason of his visit. After all, he had never bothered to visit her before. Mokuba's hesitation in speaking only confirmed her beliefs._

_"I… I found out about…" He needn't finish. Tea's sharp intake of breath told him she knew exactly what he was talking about. Of course. It was only inevitable that Mokuba would find out._

_"I am really, really sorry about what happened." Mokuba said. "I didn't know. Seto only told me you guys broke up." Mokuba had probably known about them dating. He had been in England when Tea had started dating Kaiba. And for the few months that they had spent together, Tea had never gotten a chance to speak with Mokuba over the phone, let alone have him visit. Kaiba had gone to England a few times to visit him, saying it was better that he went rather than Mokuba make such a long trip and fall behind in his studies. And being the understanding girlfriend she was, she had agreed, not even bothering to ask for a phone conversation with the little boy she considered her friend. Only later it dawned on her that perhaps Kaiba had no real intention of giving her a higher status than his little toy._

_But Mokuba had returned 5 months ago. Yugi had informed her of that. But during those 5 months, Mokuba hadn't visited. Sure she saw him once at Yugi's house but that was about it. Back then, Mokuba hadn't mentioned her brief relationship with Kaiba, and she had concluded that Kaiba hadn't informed Mokuba of it. Eri hadn't been present then and the guys avoided mentioning her in Mokuba's presence. Mokuba, too, hadn't inquired about any child, and all was as Tea wanted._

_But now, seeing that look on Mokuba's face and hearing such words come from his mouth told her he had finally found out. But she wondered how? Did Kaiba finally confess, or did Mokuba figure it out from Kaiba's behaviour?_

_"I am sorry." Mokuba said again and she sighed._

_"You have no need to apologize Mokuba." She told him, trying to force an assuring smile but failing. He looked upset._

_"I can't believe the news, that Seto and you have a child together. And I can't believe you guys never told me."_

_"It wasn't my place to tell you. And I felt that if your brother didn't tell you, then he must have a reason." She told him calmly. Her telling him would not have been pretty. It would have led to many other questions, the answers to which she knew she would not be able to give without resorting to bias. She had left the task to Kaiba._

_"I can't believe I have a niece. I can't believe I've had a niece for years and I found out about it today." He muttered in frustration. She chose to keep silence, having no response. What could she say? She wouldn't apologize for hiding it, though she did feel a little guilty. Mokuba was different than Kaiba. She knew he would not hurt Eri in any way. But there was a fear in her heart. She feared Mokuba might give clues as to who Eri's father is, and Tea wasn't ready for it, and neither was Eri._

_"Can I see her?" Mokuba asked hesitantly. Tea appeared thoughtful for a moment. Should she allow Eri to have a relationship with Mokuba? He was her biological uncle and so had every right to see his niece. But would associating with Mokuba cause Eri to interact with Kaiba as well? Also, since Eri was displaying more and more interest in finding out the identity of her father, would Mokuba succumb to the temptation of answering her question and asserting his biological relationship with her? Could she trust Mokuba to keep a silence about his brother, no matter what Eri said?_

_"Okay Mokuba." She finally said. "But you have to promise not to mention your brother at all." She said strictly. "Even if Eri begs you to tell her who her father is, you must not say a word, not a clue, not a hint, no nothing. Do you promise?"_

_"But why?" Mokuba asked. Surely he did not know the entire story, just that they had broken up._

_"I… It is not time for Eri to know who he is. She is not ready for it." She said, hoping he would not ask more. But it was Mokuba. He had to ask more, especially when the situation involved his family members._

_"But he is her father. He has the right to-."_

_"No." She said harshly before she could stop herself. Immediately, Mokuba's eyes widened and she knew she had given away too much. The hate her one word carried was enough to shock him and raise his curiosity and fear._

_"What happened?" He asked, eyeing her carefully. Tea looked away._

_"It's in the past now. I don't want to think about it. Just know that your brother agrees with me on this."_

_"He was drunk and in misery when I left him." Mokuba informed her. "It's obvious that he is hurting because of your decision."_

_"No more than how much I hurt because of his decisions." Once again, she could not help the words that left her mouth._

_"Tea, tell me what happened? What did he do?"_

_"I… I can't." She whispered. She was just learning to get over it. She would not reopen those wounds. "You can ask your brother if you want, but I can't tell you." Mokuba sighed but nodded his head in acceptance._

_"What is her name? When I found out Seto had a daughter with you, I was so angry at him that I didn't even bother asking him. I just yelled at him before marching over to your house." Mokuba informed her in a sheepish tone._

_"Her name is Eri Gardner." Tea informed him. Mokuba silently said the word, trying it on his tongue. He seemed satisfied with the choice._

_"She is in her room right now, studying. I'll call her." Tea said and left to go up stairs. Mokuba shifted on his feet nervously, not knowing how to react at seeing his niece. His eyes drifted to take in the decorations of the living room in order to distract himself from the nervousness he was feeling. There were many pictures, he noticed. Many of them included Tea and the guys, but the one thing common to all was a small girl with sparkling blue eyes. Was that… He moved closer to inspect when he heard footsteps. Immediately, he turned to the stairs to see a young girl walk beside Tea. His heartbeat increased. That was his niece. In appearance, she looked just like Tea; same hair, same face, same eyes. But her manner was very much like Seto. The way she walked with confidence but caution reminded him of his brother._

_"Eri, this is Mokuba. He is a friend of mine and also your uncle." Tea said once they were standing face to face. Mokuba wondered what she meant by "also". Did she consider Yugi and the others Eri's uncles as well?_

_"Hi." Eri said, eyeing him carefully, in a manner that was so much like his brother that Mokuba himself was shocked. It was obvious Eri was not a naturally trusting person like Tea. No, she preferred to make her own judgements, like her father, based on her own experiences. He kneeled before her to be eye level with her._

_"Hello Eri. I am Mokuba. You can call me uncle Moki if you want." He said. She seemed thoughtful but did not reply._

_"Mom said you are her friend. How come I have never seen you before or heard of you before?" Eri asked and he heard Tea sigh. Once again, Mokuba felt his heart swell at the similarity of attitude between Eri and Seto. He could not help but smile openly._

_"I was in England, studying. I recently returned." It was true, if you considered 5 months recent._

_"Okay." Eri said, but did not seem convinced but Mokuba was not worried. He was just glad that he was able to speak with his niece. He would earn her trust soon._

* * *

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday to you." The chorus turned into cheering as Eri blew out a candle shaped as the number 12 and cut her butterfly shaped cake. Yugi and Tristan repeatedly snapped pictures with their cameras and Duke held a video camera, recording every moment, from Joey's newborn baby drooling on Mai's dress to Eri rubbing icing on Tea's mouth to Rebecca and Serenity fussing over plates and spoons. Around 30 kids were gathered in the large dining hall of Duke's mansion where the party was being held, along with the usual gang of adults.

"Okay guys, food first, and then we'll have cake." Tea announced loudly to the screaming kids and they all quickly grabbed plates being handed out by Serenity. Duke still continued to follow every movement and motion made in the surround.

"You can put the camera away now Duke." Yugi said coming up beside him. "I don't think it's necessary to videotape kids eating." Duke smirked.

"Au contraire my friend, the most interesting footage will come from these kids, along with Joey, eating and dropping food. I am particularly excited about Tea's and Serenity's reactions about food on the carpet."

"I know Rebecca has a thing for all things clean, but who knew Tea and Serenity were clean freaks too." Yugi said.

"I guess it's a girl thing, or a mother thing." Tristan replied and Duke chuckled.

"We got new carpet a week ago. That is why Tea is fussing over food remaining in plates and in mouths. She doesn't want it ruined."

"Oh." The guys nodded their heads in understanding. Just then, Joey came with a plate filled with food.

"You guys should get some now. These kids are like starved lions. They just fall on whatever edible item they can find and gobble it without even chewing."

"Not all of us have the guts to jump into such dangerous situations and take food from little kids Joey." Tristan said cheekily. "That kind of skill is only in you."

"Make fun of me all you want, but later when there is only empty plates for you to lick, don't come crying to me because I won't share." Joey said hotly.

"That's fine Joey." Duke said, now focusing the camera on Joey eating. "There is a lot more in the kitchen, and its actual food too, not just cheesy chips and pop." Duke informed him with a smirk and Joey moaned.

"Aww man. I guess I won't go for seconds at this table." Tristan laughed.

"Seriously Joey, you are a bottomless pit."

"I don't care what you eat Joey, but if you get some kind of stomach or colon issues from eating this junk food, you are not using any bathroom here." Duke informed him.

"No problem." Joey said with a careless shrug. "I will just go into your front lawn. It needs a bit of fertilizer anyway."

"I have security cameras. You drop you pants and it will be all over 6 O'clock news before you can pull them up." Duke warned.

"Maybe then the girls will see how little you are compared to me and they will stop worshipping you." Joey replied.

"Please Wheeler." Duke scoffed. "My di-."

"You realize that Eri will see this later, don't you." Yugi quickly said, hoping to drive some sense into the two arguing men.

"Not to mention Tea and Mai and the rest of the women and kids." Tristan said.

"And if they ask any questions, you two will be answering them." Yugi said. Duke and Joey quickly sobered. Joey put the plate of junk food down and Duke turned camera back on the party. Yugi and Tristan shared a triumphant look.

The party ended up as a huge success, from the food and cake, to the games and party favours. By 8pm, all kids were finally picked up by their parents, and the adults seemed to be in the mood to leave as well. Mai and Joey's newborn baby was fussing and it needed to sleep. Serenity and Rebecca also wanted to get their kids to bed. So after a few long hugs and embarrassing kisses directed at Eri, the adults also left.

Duke closed the door and let out a loud sigh, feeling glad it was finally over. He loved Eri and Joey's, Tristan's and Yugi's kids, but that was under 5 children. That he could deal with. When it went over that, his head began to ache. He watched as Tea walked into the dining room, probably to do some cleaning. He quickly raced after her, grabbing her arm before she could start scrubbing the table clean.

"The maids will get to it tomorrow. Come in the living room and rest now. You have spent too much time and energy on this party." Tea smiled in return as she allowed him to lead her to a couch.

"But it was worth it. Eri seemed very happy." She said. Duke smiled as well. They fell on the couch and let out a tired sigh. However, their moment of peace and silence was short lived as Eri entered and jumped on them, hugging them.

"Thank you guys. This was the best party ever." She said, shooting them a huge smile.

"I am guessing you finally opened all the gifts." Duke said with a smirk and she nodded.

"Yup. All of them. But I never found yours or mom's." Duke chuckled and stretched his arms behind his head.

"We threw you such a great party. I thought that would count as a present." Tea chuckled at Eri's expression.

"No." Eri said adamantly. "You throw me a party every year and you also get me a present. You are only teasing me. I know you have a present hidden somewhere."

"This party was bigger than your other parties. And besides, all the food and games were of your choice. And you ordered the cake and chose the flavour and design. All of these can be counted as a present from us to you." Tea said, watching her daughter's face.

"Oh." Eri finally said as realization hit her. No more presents. "Well, thanks anyway. It was an awesome party." She finally said with a big smile. "I guess I should get ready for bed then." She got off and was about to walk away when Duke spoke.

"Okay, I can't do this anymore." Eri stopped and turned, her eyes filled with excitement.

"I knew it. I knew you would have a present for me. You always compete with Uncle Joey and Tristan and get me a bigger present." Duke laughed.

"You know me too well kid." He got up and retrieved an envelope from a drawer.

"What is it?" Eri asked in a confused tone.

"Tickets to Europe."

"WHAT?" Eri screamed in surprise and excitement before grabbing the envelope from his hands and opening it. After she saw that they were indeed, tickets, she threw her arms around him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." She chanted. "This is the best present ever. When are we going? Where are we going?"

"Calm down Eri." Tea said, enjoying her daughter's happiness. "We will leave in two months, after your exams are finished."

"I have a few meetings in England and France. You guys can come with me. My meetings will take a few days, a week maximum. After that, we can go wherever you want. I will have more than a month to spare, so we can see the entire Europe."

Awesome." Eri yelled loudly before hugging Duke again. "You are the best dad ever. I love you." She gushed. "I can't wait to tell this to my friends. They will be so jealous that I am going to go to so many countries."

"Okay Eri, let go of your dad." Tea said. "He has to go check up on something." Eri nodded and got off Duke's lap, but not before planting a quick kiss to his cheek. Duke chuckled again and left the area, leaving mother daughter alone. Eri turned to Tea, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Do you have a surprise present for me too?" Tea sighed and kept her gaze steady as she looked at Eri.

"Yes I do."

"What is it? What is it?" Eri asked, literally bouncing on the couch.

"It… it is something that you deserve. I kept it from you and I am sorry for that, but I wanted you to be ready when you receive it." Eri's heart beat quickened, her eyes widening as she anticipated what it could be. Tea watched her daughter breathing change pace and knew what Eri was thinking. "Originally, I thought to wait until you were 14 years old because I thought you would be mature enough. But you wore me down." Tea said with a small smile. "And I know that you are mature enough now, so I don't want to hide it from you any longer."

"M… mom." Eri said in a shaking voice. "Are you gonna tell me who my… real da- … father is?" Tea sighed and nodded her head.

"Yes."

"Who is he?" Eri asked impatiently. Just then, Duke entered. He shared a look with Tea and Tea let out a deep breath before turning back to Eri.

"He is here Eri. You can meet him." Eri quickly got up and raced towards the sitting area where she knew he would probably be. But she stopped as she passed Duke. Eyes filled with apprehension and conflict stared at him. He smiled and spoke.

"Don't worry about me Eri. You go ahead and meet him. I will not be hurt or offended." Eri quickly hugged him, whispered her thanks and entered the sitting room.

* * *

Seto Kaiba fidgeted on the couch, eyes darting around the room. From his spot, he could see into another room which was littered with gift wraps. That must be where the party was held. His mind urged him to go there to see the room. Maybe he could recreate, with his mind, some of the moments of happiness his daughter had shared with her friends. But he stayed put. What if he moved and Eri came and he missed her? What then? No, he could not risk it. Ten years he had waited for this day and he would not miss it.

He had been surprised to receive a call from Duke telling him about a meeting with Eri. He had not been expecting the call, not for another 2 years at least. Duke had been curt and to the point, telling him the time and location. Duke had also said that he would make a confirmation call to let him know when the guests had left and if the situation was still suitable for him to visit. That had been the longest and hardest wait of his life. Those past 1o years of wait seemed nothing compared to the hours he had spent in anticipation of a meeting with Eri. He was thankful that he had gotten the confirmation for the meeting, and so now here he was, sitting in Duke's mansion, waiting for his first face to face meeting with his daughter. Finally, he would be able to speak to her and call her his daughter, and try to be more than just a sperm donor as Yugi had called him.

Yes, he still remembered. The words were etched into his memory, not just because of how offensive they were, but because of how true they seemed at that time. Yugi has been right in stating that his interest in Eri developed out of jealousy and not love.

Flashback

_Seto Kaiba walked calmly on the side walk, ignorant of the occasional stare directed his way. His brief case was held securely in his hand and his gaze was fixed ahead. He had chosen to walk home today instead of taking the limo like he usually did. The weather was nice and he was in a good mood, or at least as good as his mood could be. He was going to take over a major telecommunications company, expanding Kaiba Corp into that industry. Kaiba Corp had developed and sold various technologies to such companies but Kaiba had decided it was time to step into the field as a major player and not as a supplier. With this take over, Kaiba Corp's might would increase even more and it would be among the top 5 major corporations in the world. He smiled in triumph. Life was perfect._

_Causally, he glanced around to look at the less successful and less intelligent people who pathetically crawled the path of life. He noticed he was near Domino Park._

_'Hang-out spot of the dorks.' His mind automatically supplied. His steps halted as his thoughts drifted off to Tea. An image of her enlarged stomach appeared in his mind. He wondered what she had done with the child. She didn't seem like she was going to abort it, so perhaps she was raising it? Or maybe she had given it up for adoption. After all, how could she support it after rejecting his more than generous offer? He shook his head to clear away the bothersome thoughts and continued walking but his mind and eyes were focused on the park, perhaps hoping to catch a glimpse of her like in the past. But instead of her, he spotted Joey and Tristan. Both were running while laughing like buffoons. He scoffed at their childish behaviour._

_"Catch him daddy Tristan." Kaiba stopped abruptly when he heard the voice of a child who seemed to be chasing Joey and Tristan._

_'Daddy Tristan? Taylor had a child?' Kaiba wondered as he watched Tristan tackle Joey to the ground. Not long after, a small girl, barely 2 years old came running and tumbling towards them, a small water gun held in her chubby hands._

_"I got you daddy Joey." She squealed as she sprayed Joey with water. Kaiba's eyes widened. Daddy Joey? This child was calling Joey her father too. This was most peculiar._

_Kaiba watched the child closely, carefully studying her silky brunette hair, heart shaped face and sparking blue eyes. She seemed very familiar but somehow he couldn't place her. He just watched as the little girl continued to spray Joey with her water gun while the three of them laughed. Just then, another voice joined the conversation._

_"That's enough now Eri or your clothes will get wet." It was Yugi. He came from behind them and picked up the little girl._

_"But papa, I don't mind getting wet. And its daddy Joey who is wet." She pointed out sagely. Yugi smiled while Kaiba felt even more confusion arise. This child had called Yugi her father as well. What was going on?_

_"But if your clothes get wet, then you can't go to pick up mommy from her class." Yugi said._

_"Are we going to mommy's class? Am I going?" The little girl bounced in Yugi's arms in excitement. Yugi laughed at her antics and held her securely._

_"Yes. Mommy's class ended early so I am going to go pick her up. Then we will all go out to dinner and your papa Duke will join us there." The little girl let out another squeal of joy and threw her arms around Yugi._

_"Yay." She cheered._

_"Why don't you go with daddy Joey and sit in the car while daddy Tristan and I collect your toys." Yugi said, handing the little girl over to Joey. "Joey, can you call Mai and Serenity and tell them to meet us at the college? We will decide a restaurant and then go together." Joey nodded his head and walked away from them. Yugi and Tristan began walking towards a bench where a bag and some toys were scattered. Kaiba watched them, wondering what the hell was going on? There was a suspicion in his mind but that was too farfetched in his opinion. Yet his heart was beating insanely fast._

_"So Tea is done early today?" Tristan causally asked. Kaiba never heard Yugi's reply because his mind was filled with a strange buzzing noise. His suspicion was true. That little girl was Tea's child… she was his child._

End flashback

That was the first time he had learnt of the existence of his daughter, and the first time he had seen her. So Tea had not given up the child for adoption and he saw the reason why. Her friends had decided to help her raise the child. He had been baffled by his discovery. He knew that beside's Duke, the rest of the gang was unemployed and probably in college. Yet they still decided to take on the responsibility of raising a child. Based on his experience with raising Mokuba, he knew it was no easy task, especially financially. Why and how did they do it?

Further research revealed that Yugi, Joey and Tristan attended college during the day whereas Tea attended evening classes. Duke ran his company and was a part-time student as well. He must be the financial supporter of the group.

He also searched Domino Hospital's records for Tea, hypothesizing that she must have had the baby there, and it was then he learnt that Eri had the same blood group as him. Unexpectedly, that little piece of information had a huge impact on his mindset because suddenly, he felt connected to that little girl he had seen for a few minutes. She was his daughter, his blood, a part of him. And she was surrounded by idiots who were claiming to be her father.

Blood rushed to his head as feelings of jealousy overcame him. The image of _his_ daughter playing with and calling Joey and Tristan 'daddy' appeared in his mind and he felt rage overtake him. How dare they? How dare they lay a claim on his daughter? How dare they lie to her? How dare they keep her from him? If they thought they could keep him from her, they were sorely mistaken. She was _his_ daughter.

Without considering the implications, he was out the door and on his way to Duke's mansion which was listed as Tea's current residence.

Flashback

_Kaiba rang the doorbell and waited outside the huge door to Duke's mansion. He didn't know why but his heart was beating unusually fast and his palms were sweating. Was he nervous? He realized that he was a bit apprehensive about confronting Tea after so long but the lingering anger in his mind refused to accept any wrongdoing. It was all Tea's fault. She was the one who had stupidly refused his offers of help. She had called it 'charity'' but what did she call help from her friends? What did she call living in Duke's mansion?_

_The door opened and a maid poked her head out._

_"I need to see Tea." He spoke before she could utter any nonsense. She eyed him carefully before opening the door a bit more to let him in. She led him to a sitting room and then left to retrieve the requested party. He sat down and glanced around. Apparently, Duke was doing quite well financially. He would look into his company and see if it was worthwhile doing business together._

_"Faster papa, faster." He heard the voice of a little kid and he immediately knew it was his daughter. It was Eri. He got up before he could think and was moving in the direction the voice had come from. Not long after, he saw Duke giving a piggy back ride to the little girl he had seen in the park with Yugi. Again, her eyes were sparkling and she giggled in joy as Duke jumped and ran around, his hands securely holding her to his back. Her giggles turned into shrieks as Duke plopped on a couch, crushing her small body with his large ones. Automatically, Kaiba took a step forward, ready to pull the insufferable idiot off his daughter when he realized the shrieks were of laughter. Duke was not resting his weight on the little girl, but just enough to pin her down. He then turned and began tickling the child who screamed in laughter even more. The sight was one that would bring a smile to anyone's face, a father engaged in play with his 2 year old, but to Kaiba, it was an eye sore. Jealousy burned in his core and he half snarled, half sneered._

_"What are you doing here?" He turned to face a stone-faced Tea._

_"Why did you hide her from me?" He demanded. Her jaw clenched._

_"I never hid her from you as you claim. It I had, you wouldn't be here asking me about her."_

_"Then why didn't you tell me?"_

_"Because you made it very clear that you wanted nothing to do with this bastard child." Tea's fists clenched in anger and he knew she was thinking of their graduation day._

_"I offered you my assistance-."_

_"You offered me charity." Tea cut him off to correct him. He growled in anger._

_"And what do you call the assistance from you idiotic friends who all pretend to be Eri's father?" He demanded. Tea seemed taken back at this. She had figured he would eventually find out about Eri through searching records, but how did he know about the guys playing the part of father? That was in no record._

_"What are you talking about?" She feigned innocence._

_"Don't think you can fool me. I know that your idiotic friends are posing as Eri's fathers, which brings me to my next question, why are they acting as her father?"_

_"What happens in Eri's life is none of your concern." Tea stated._

_"I am her father." He nearly yelled. "It damn well is my concern."_

_"You are not her father." Tea breathed venomously. "You are nothing to her."_

_"She is my daughter. She had the same blood group as me, and shares my DNA. I have as much right on her as you do."_

_"You have no right on her Seto Kaiba." Tea yelled. "She is my daughter, only mine. If you had even an ounce of care or concern for her, you would not have ignored her for 2 years of her life. You knew I was pregnant. You saw me so don't think you didn't know if I was going to have the baby or not. But did you inquire once about my health or your unborn child's well being?" Tea demanded. "Did you even bother to find out its fate, if it was dead or alive? No, you didn't, so don't you dare say you have any right on her. You abandoned her even before you knew of her existence. She is nothing to you. She is my daughter." Kaiba looked slightly guilty._

_"It was a mistake on my part." He calmly stated. "But I tried to rectify it by offering you my help. But what did you do in your anger and pride? You rejected my help. Had you been sensible, Eri would have had a father."_

_"Eri has fathers." Tea replied, inciting his anger again. "She has wonderful fathers who love her and are worthy of being called father. She doesn't need a pathetic excuse for a human being to degrade and verbally abuse her."_

_"How dare you suggest that? I would never-."_

_"You labelled her as a plot to get your money. You degraded her even before you or I knew of her existence." He glared at her._

_"That was a mistake and it happened in the past."_

_"But it is ever present in my mind Kaiba. I still remember what you said to me that day and I won't let your words come true." Just then, Duke entered and stood besides Tea._

_"You need to leave now Kaiba." He said in a plain tone._

_"Shut up and stay out of this Devlin." Seto spat._

_"This is my house Kaiba and I am telling you to get off my property."_

_"For two years you have been using my daughter but I haven't told you off yet."_

_"She is not property Kaiba." Duke glared angrily._

_"She is my daughter." Kaiba growled before turning to Tea. "You called my help charity, but what do you call this? You are living off Devlin's generosity, though I am pretty sure he is extracting quite a payment from you. When you said you would sell your body to raise the child, I didn't think you would actually stoop so low and do it, but now I see-." Words stuck his mouth as he was punched quite violently by Duke. Before he could recover, Duke was on him, grabbing his collar and lifting his fist for another blow._

_"Don't you dare utter another word with that filthy mouth of yours Kaiba." The fire in Duke's eyes startled Kaiba. He had not expected this from Duke and for a moment, he remained dazed. Duke threw him back. "Get the hell off my property Kaiba or I will call the police."_

_"You dare challenge me?" Kaiba said, gaining his wits. "I will destroy you." He said to Duke. "And you," He turned to Tea, "I will take you to court. Eri is my daughter and I will have her."_

_"Go ahead." Duke challenged back. "By all means Kaiba, go ahead. I can't wait to see you fall face first into the ground. Go to court for custody and then watch as I colour the tabloids and newspapers with your exemplary behaviour towards Tea and Eri. I am sure the court will be more than willing to listen to a man who called the mother of his child a whore and a gold digger, and only wants the child to spite the mother and her friends." Duke said with a poisonous smile. Kaiba snarled._

_"We will see Devlin." With that, he turned and left._

End flashback

He hadn't pursued legal help as he had threatened because he knew Duke would go through with his threat, and he wasn't willing to risk such a blow to his reputation and company. Instead, he decided to bide his time and wait for an opportunity to weaken Duke before using blackmail to obtain Eri. Now as he looked back on his decisions, he felt ashamed. Yugi has been right in stating that his primary interest had been out of jealousy and not love. He hadn't thought of Eri as his daughter but as property on which he felt he had natural claim. But all his attempts to weaken Duke failed. Also, he began tracking Tea and Eri's life, slowly devoting more and more time as his interest increased. Somewhere along the way, his attitude changed and he felt love appear in his heart. Perhaps it was from watching Eri play in the park with her 'fathers'. Her laughter, her joy, her twinkling eyes, her sweet antics all imprinted on his mind, leaving him with the desire to be near her and be the one at the receiving end of those smiles and laughs. The more he secretly watched her, the more he saw himself in her, and the more he desired to be a part of her life. He felt an emotional connection with her. In just a few months, he had become entranced by the child he had not spoken to once, and felt the burning need to have some form of contact with her.

But he could not bring himself to confront Tea again. Every time he thought of it, he felt more guilt than the last time. Her words brought him to shame and he realized what a horrendous mistake he had made. But the more time he spent out of Eri's life, the stronger the desire became to swallow his pride and beg for Tea's forgiveness. But doing so had no effect. Tea was not willing to forgive him so easily. Instead, she threatened him to stay away from her daughter and forbade any contact with Eri, and shockingly, he accepted. If Tea felt that this was a punishment for him, then so be it. He would suffer it because he knew Tea. She may pretend to be cold hearted, but she was kind. He knew that sooner or later, she would forgive him. So he waited, stealing glances at his daughter from shadows and corners.

But Tea's punishment went on for years, bringing him to his knees. Many times he fought with her and threatened a custody battle, but never once went through with the threat because he knew of the consequences of a custody battle. He knew how it would impact all parties involved, and he didn't want to bring any harm to Tea or Eri. He didn't want his first meeting with Eri to be under negative circumstances. He couldn't risk her disliking him. And he hoped his selfless action would improve his image in Tea's eyes and maybe lessen his own guilt.

10 years of punishment he suffered before Tea decided to end his torture and allow him access to his only child. But the past years had made him realize how important Eri was to him and how much he loved her.

Sound of approaching footsteps told him someone was coming. Was it Duke, or Tea, or was it Eri? His palms began sweating and his heart beat quickened. His pupils dilated and he sat like a frozen statue, gaze fixed at the entrance.

And then he saw her. She looked even more beautiful then he last remembered seeing her. But of course, his watching had been done at a distance and in hiding, when he knew no one would spot him. This… this was the closest he had been in 5 years, ever since Tea had ended his nightly visits. He watched her stop at the entrance, in surprise and shock, he guessed. Unconsciously, he stood up, ready to greet her.

"Hello Eri."

* * *

She stood rooted to the ground. It was not possible. Her mind screamed as she stared at the tall figure of the man standing right before her. It couldn't be him. She had been ready to accept anyone. Anyone else could have been a possibility. But not him. Not _The_ Seto Kaiba.

She knew who he was. Everyone knew who he was. He was the most famous man in Domino. And probably the richest too. Stories about him circulated on a regular basis, on TV and in magazines, about his grand takeovers, about his money, influence, cruelty, power, intelligence etc. He was a celebrity. And perhaps that was why it was so hard for her to believe that he was her father.

"Hello Eri." He said and she stared at him. Was this man really her biological father? How did her mom and family manage to hide him from her? How could they hide something so big for 12 years? As she thought about it, she realized that he was never mentioned in her house. Her mom, her dad, her uncles or aunts never mentioned him. If he ever came in conversation, he was quickly passed over or the topic changed. It should have seemed suspicious to her then. She should have asked why they never seemed to talk about, or want to talk about him. After all, he was in business with uncle Yugi and her dad. And he was a duellist, just like her uncles and dad. In fact, she remembered seeing pictures of all of them from some tournament. She even remembered asking them about him, but he was passed over and the topic changed.

"Eri." Seto tried again, trying to get her attention for she seemed to be in a world of her own. His call seemed to end her trance and she looked up at him.

"You…" She seemed to be struggling. "Are you… really…"

"Yes." He said. "I am your biological father Eri. You are my daughter." She did not move. He took the initiative and walked towards her frozen form, kneeling before her. She looked so much like Tea, he noticed. She had her hair, her heart shaped face, her rosy cheeks, her full lips, but his eyes, thought they were not as cold and cruel as his. No, hers were warm and twinkling, like Tea. She was truly Tea's daughter. But he could see himself in her as well, with the way she stared at him, the cautious look in her eyes, her stance, her chewing of the inside of cheek when in deep thought was all him.

"I have waited so long for this day to come, when I can finally speak to you and call you my daughter." His voice shook with emotion. "10 years I have waited to hold you in my arms, my own daughter, and to hear you call me your father, to acknowledge my existence and presence. Can I hold you?" He asked. She slowly nodded her head and immediately, he encased her in his arms, hugging her close to him. He was afraid that it was just a dream, and that he would wake up alone and miserable again, so he held her tightly, wanting to make the moment last as much as possible, attempting to carve in his mind the sensation, the feel, the presence, the scent of his daughter. Only when he felt her struggle against his chest did he let her go, but not more than a few inches. Her face showed a troubled look.

"What's the matter?" He asked, fearful of the answer.

"Why didn't you come for me?" She asked. "Didn't you want me?" All the taunts of her peers rang in her head and she struggled not to cry.

"I wanted you Eri." He desperately tried to assure her. "I love you and I wanted to be in your life. I argued with Tea many times over this, but she was adamant about not having me as a part of your life until she deemed you ready."

"And you just agreed?" Eri found it hard to believe. This was a man who was known to be assertive, to get whatever he wanted, no matter the cost to others. How could he just give in to her mother?

"I… I didn't agree to it immediately." Seto admitted, looking away. "I threatened to go to court for custody. I knew I had the money and means to ensure that I would have complete custody. But I didn't go through with it. I didn't want to hurt Tea anymore than I already had. And I didn't want anything to happen to you either. I knew that if the news leaked out of me having a child, the media would go into frenzy in trying to find out the identity of the child and mother. They would have hounded and harassed you, and made your life miserable. And I didn't want that for you. So I stayed silent until Tea decided that you were ready for it. But don't think I didn't love you." He added. "Only I know how I have spent the last 10 years, yearning to see you and talk to you. I have wanted this meeting with you more than anything else in life." He assured her.

"I wanted to meet you too." Eri admitted. "I wanted to know who my real father was. But mom kept putting it off. We even had some arguments over it, but she never told me it was you."

"What did she say to you… about me?" Seto asked. Eri's reaction was far from someone who was excited to see their father after years. She seemed… surprised… but it wasn't the good or excited kind of surprised. He wondered if Tea had filled her head with information about him that caused Eri to not receive him as warmly as he had hoped.

"She never said anything." Eri said. "No one ever did. If I ever saw your picture and asked anyone about you, they just changed the topic. And mom never said anything either when I asked her about you. She said that I could form my own opinion after meeting you." Seto nodded. Of course Tea wouldn't fill his daughter's head with lies against him. She wasn't that kind of person. Or perhaps she didn't want to give any clue away, fearing Eri might figure out his identity. Or perhaps the topic was still too sensitive for Tea to speak about. There were too many possibilities, too many explanations.

"What did you do to mom?" Eri asked, causing him to end his train of thoughts. He shot her a confused look, trying to contain his fear at what Eri wanted to know.

"You said you hurt her" Eri said. "What did you do?" Seto looked away in shame.

"I… I wasn't there for her when she needed me." He finally said.

"Is that why you and mom broke up?"

"… Yes." It was a lie, he knew. But he was too ashamed to tell Eri the real reason why Tea had left him. If Tea and the rest of her friends never talked about him, then that meant that Eri's impression of him came from outside sources which loved to portray him as some kind of evil demon. He didn't want to confirm Eri's beliefs about him. He already knew he had a lot of work to do to show her that he was kind and nice too.

"Eri, I know I haven't been a good father or a father at all to you these past years. And I know you probably think I am a horrible person, but please, give me a chance to show you otherwise. I want to spend time with you and make up for the years you and I lost."

"I'll ask mom about it. But I think she would say yes." Eri said and Seto allowed a small smile to come to his face.

"Maybe when your school ends, you can come live with me. Do you know you have a biological uncle too? Mokuba? You have met him." Eri nodded.

"Yeah. I know him. So he is my uncle. Wow, another uncle." She said. Seto felt the need to correct her and tell her that Mokuba was her only real, biological uncle, but decided against it. He knew the other guys had been just as loving as caring to her and Eri loved them just as much, perhaps even more than she could love Mokuba.

"So what do you say Eri? Would you like to come live with me?" He asked again.

"I can't do it this summer." She said and his heart fell. Of course she would say no. Why would she want to leave her mother and come live with a man she had met a few minutes ago, especially a man with a negative reputation?

"Dad is taking mom and me to Europe." Eri's excitement was lost on him because of her reference to Duke as "dad". He envied how easily and comfortably she called Duke 'dad', but she had yet to use that title to refer to him.

"But when we come back, maybe then I can visit you." She said. He nodded.

"I would like that." Few moments of silence passed. He watched as she suppressed a yawn.

"You are tired. You should go to bed." She smiled and nodded her head.

"I… I am gonna go to bed now." Eri said. "I will ask mom and dad about coming to live with you." She turned to walk away before stopping abruptly and turning to face him.

"It's my birthday today and you owe me a present." She had a smile on her face and Kaiba couldn't help but smile back.

"I do have a present for you, but I will give that to your mom for now and she can give it to you tomorrow. Right now, you are too sleepy and should go to bed." Eri nodded and said good night before running out of the room. Kaiba patiently waited for Tea and Duke to come. When they came, he took a deep breath before speaking.

"Thanks for finally letting me have my daughter." Kaiba said, his eyes locked with Tea. She didn't reply. "I know you don't trust me and think I will somehow hurt her, but I promise you I will never intentionally harm her or bring a tear to her eyes. I hope you know that the past years have taught me a lot about valuing people over objects and I value Eri over everything else, over my company, over my reputation, even over my life." Tea's eyes finally softened and she nodded her head. He took out an envelope from his coat pocket and held it out to Tea.

"These are the details to a bank account I have opened in Eri's name. I will continue to add money to it so she never has to worry about money for the rest of her life." Tea wanted to protest but he beat her to it. "I know Eri doesn't need any financial help, but I am her father and I feel that it is my responsibility to contribute to her future. This is my birthday present to her so please accept it. It will take some weight off my chest and make me feel like I have some part in Eri's life and future." Duke squeezed Tea's hand and she reached forward to accept it.

"Eri told me you are planning a trip to Europe."

"Yes." It was Duke who spoke. "After we come back, we will have a lawyer draw up the documents for a custody agreement. I hope we can settle this as quietly as possible because once the news leaks out, there will be hell to pay." Kaiba nodded his head.

"I want Eri to live with me after you come back, at least for a few weeks. After that, we can decide the living arrangements in the custody agreement." Tea nodded her head. Silence hung in the air.

"DAD, STORY TIME." Eri's yell came from her bedroom and Duke and Tea shared a laugh.

"She may say she is a big girl now but she still wants a bedtime story every night." Duke informed Kaiba. "And it is my job to tell her a new one every night. So you better prepare yourself Kaiba. Once she comes to live with you, bedtime story will be your responsibility." Kaiba smiled and nodded his gratitude towards Duke.

"I will prepare myself well for the challenge." He stared at Tea for a few moments before turning on his heel and walking towards the door. He was about to get in his car when he heard Tea call his name. Quickly, he turned and watched her come to him but stop 2 feet away.

"I want to apologize for keeping Eri away from you for so long. I know I claimed that I had the right, but I didn't. I also want to apologize for threatening your company and your reputation in case you decided to pursue legal guardianship. I want you to know that I did it to protect Eri. I didn't think she was mature enough to understand your attitude or behaviour and I didn't want her to get hurt. I know you would have never intentionally hurt her, but she was a child prone to interpreting things her way and I didn't want her to have any misconceptions about you." She finished her defence and stared at him.

"That's in the past now. There is no need to bring it up or dwell on it." He said and she nodded her head.

"Yes, it's in the past now. But I hope we will have a better relationship in the future." He nodded in agreement.

"Tea…" Kaiba said after a few moments of silence, "are you happy with Devlin? Do you love him?" Tea seemed surprised at his question but nodded her head and smiled.

"Yes. I love him and I am more than happy with him." Kaiba sighed and turned away.

"Have fun on your trip. Inform me when you arrive back in Domino and I will have my lawyer meet yours to settle a custody agreement." With that, he sat in the car and quickly drove away. Tea watched the car disappear from view before entering her house. She could hear Eri's bubbling laughter coming from upstairs and smiled before going up to join her family.

* * *

The End

* * *

Hey guys, this proves it that I am still alive :D

Sorry for the long absence but I can't find the time to devote to fanfiction anymore. This chapter alone took me more than 2 weeks. Right now, I am only focusing on finishing "Payback is a bitch". Hopefully, I will have a new chapter up in a few weeks.

I know the status of this story is set at 'complete' but I was told in many reviews and personal messages that it needed another chapter involving Eri's meeting with Kaiba. So I wrote this chapter. I tried to make it interesting and worth the time you spent reading it, and hopefully you enjoyed it.

Please review and let me know what you think. There are probably spelling mistakes and other errors eg inconsistencies in names or events in this chapter but it is 3:00 am right now and my brain is unable to function, so I am unsure about my proofreading. But anyway, I hope you guys liked the chapter.

Please review and let me know of your opinnions. For those of you who read 'Payback is a bitch', I will try to upload a new chapter in a few weeks.

Thanks


End file.
